


Barely Friends

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Divorce, Future Fic, M/M, Men in their thirties, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: Chuck está más suave. Como unos zapatos de cuero, que se ablandan con la edad. Como un buen whisky. Cruza una pierna sobre la otra y se reclina en el sillón, y sigue siendo el señor de todo Nueva York, y el aire a su alrededor es denso y pesado, como si la ciudad orbitara alrededor de él. Le sienta bien, lo lleva con gusto, como todas sus chaquetas estridentes y a medida. Le cae sobre los hombros como si estuviera hecho para él.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Barely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Año 2020, tuai decide escribir un fic pequeñito de Gossip Girl para sacarse una idea de la cabeza, después de 7 u 8 años sin tocar el fandom. Tarda seis meses en terminarlo y acaba siendo enorme y consume toda su vida, para sorpresa de nadie. 
> 
> Disclaimer, no vi la última temporada de la serie y no estoy muy segura de qué pasó en ella. No miréis muy a fondo el tema de las edades y los años que han pasado desde los acontecimentos de la final, porque me los he inventado un poquitín. Esto es un fic canon-compliant pero no mucho. 
> 
> Gracias a littlegelen por el beteo. Si hay algún fallo es porque soy cabezota e impaciente y me niego a admitir cuando estoy equivocada. :)

Hay decenas de personas en cola frente a la mesa que han improvisado en una esquina de la librería, mirándole nerviosamente sobre los hombros de los que tienen delante, con sus novelas bajo el brazo. Dan sonríe, les pregunta a quién quiere que se la dedique, y contesta sus preguntas tan eficientemente como puede. Lleva haciendo eso muchos años, y nunca ha llegado a hacerse fácil, pero empieza a ser menos incómodo. Todos preguntan lo mismo, todos le ríen las gracias como si no fuera la enésima vez que hace esa misma broma. Algunos le tienden una primera edición sobada de _Inside_ y él trata de reprimir un escalofrío. No es capaz de recordar esa novela sin morirse un poco por dentro.

Le piden una foto y él sonríe mientras su agente les hace tres o cuatro con el móvil, por si acaso. Él da las gracias, intenta parecer genuino. A esas alturas aún le parece mentira ser capaz de ganarse la vida haciendo eso, que alguien quiera leerle, que dejen sus ajetreadas vidas para pasar una tarde en una de las últimas librerías independientes del Village y oírle recitar unas páginas de su nueva novela. Está agradecido, pero también está cansado, y tiene jet-lag, y lleva firmando media hora.

Extiende la mano y le tienden una copia nueva de _Demasiado; no suficiente_ , con sus tapas blancas y satinadas y sus páginas gruesas. Es un libro sólido, suena bien cuando golpea la palma de su mano. 

—¿A quién se lo dedico? —pregunta, con su Uni-Ball Micro azul marino preparado sobre la portadilla.

—No sé si ofenderme —responden, y Dan levanta la cabeza.

—Hostia —dice, y Chuck Bass sonríe de medio lado—. ¿Qué...? —se le traba la lengua—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí.

Dan se levanta, y cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que Chuck y él nunca han sido el tipo de personas que se dan abrazos. Hace tantos años que no le ve que se le había olvidado. 

—¿En el Village?

—No —contesta, como si disfrutara viéndole sufrir, menos retorcido que cuando tenían dieciséis años, pero aún un poco sádico—. En en Upper East Side. Hola.

Quiere abrazarle porque es la primera cara conocida en meses, y porque se da cuenta de que le ha echado de menos, y porque es Chuck Bass y tienen dos décadas de historia. Se conforma con una ridícula palmada en el hombro y un 'joder' a media voz.

—Hola.

—A mi nombre está bien. —Dan tarda un segundo, y él añade—: La dedicatoria.

Así que firma, ' _Para Chuck, con cariño, Daniel Humphrey._ ' y le devuelve el libro. Chuck le da las gracias. 

Tiene buen aspecto. Tiene la cara más afilada que cuando eran jóvenes, está más moreno y se ha dejado una barba de tres días perfectamente recortada que le hace parecer más humano. Tiene arrugas en la frente y canas en las sienes y lleva el mejor traje que Dan ha visto en... Bueno, desde la última vez que vio a Chuck.

Hay otras diez o quince personas en la fila. 

—¿Te vas a quedar por aquí?

—Sólo un par de días, tengo una firma en Philadelphia el lunes.

Chuck asiente. Se miran un momento, y es estúpido que no tengan nada que decirse, o que tengan tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo.

Estaban rotos cuando se conocieron; a las personas de verdad, no a las que creían ser todos esos años del instituto; cuando Dan se sentó a montar el puzle que era Chuck Bass y le entregó los trozos de su corazón para que se los volviera a meter en el pecho. Se habían respetado, y se habían admirado, y se habían pasado tardes colocados viendo películas de ciencia ficción en la suite de un hotel, haciéndose reír.

Todo eso para decir que habían sido amigos. 

—He quedado a cenar con mi padre, pero… —dice, demasiado rápido, como si temiera perder el valor para hacerlo—. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una copa luego?

—¿Aún tienes el mismo número de teléfono? —contesta Chuck, crónicamente incapaz de dar una respuesta de sí o no. 

—Sí.

—Luego hablamos.

—Vale.

Chuck golpea suavemente el lomo de su libro contra la mesa, con una mirada que puede significar cualquier cosa, pero Dan interpreta como felicidades, o buen trabajo, o típico de ti meter un punto y coma en el título de tu novela, Humphrey. Sonríe, y Chuck se la devuelve antes de perderse entre la gente otra vez, saliendo al implacable calor de julio en Nueva York.

Alguien le tiende un libro, y él se despierta, carraspea, se pone su máscara de autor publicado otra vez.

—¿Qué tal? No, gracias a ti por venir.

\------

Es cuatro horas más tarde, cuando se está quedando dormido en el sofá de su padre en Brooklyn después de dos platos y medio de lasaña, cuando recibe un mensaje de Chuck. Le pasa la dirección de un bar, y él está poniéndose los zapatos antes siquiera de saber cómo llegar hasta allí.

“¿Te viene bien?” añade un minuto más tarde, y él ya se ha despedido de su padre y está parando un taxi. No sabe en qué momento decidió que dar órdenes se había pasado de moda. Chuck ahora pedía opinión. La cortesía le pilla tan de sorpresa que casi le da latigazo.

El bar está sólo al otro lado del puente de Williamsburg, y es un sitio estrecho y oscuro con música de jazz en el que no es la persona más vieja del local. Con treinta y un años empieza a ser la persona más vieja en demasiados sitios.

Chuck está al fondo, hablando con un camarero. Ha cambiado su traje de oficina por otro más sofisticado, de color ciruela profundo, uno de esos que sería demasiado para cualquier otro, porque lo es. Dan va en vaqueros, y lleva una camisa que ya tenía antes de marcharse de Nueva York, hace un siglo. 

Le hace un gesto a través de la gente y Chuck le llama para que se acerque, señalándole la última mesa, un reservado con un par de sillones bajo una lámpara de vidriera.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —le dice, a modo de saludo.

—¿Un gintonic de Martin Miller? —girándose hacia el camarero—. Gracias.

—Eso es nuevo.

—Me estoy haciendo a los gustos europeos.

El sillón es cómodo, la música es suave, el local está lleno pero casi parecen estar solos, en esa esquina. Es íntimo y desenfadado y elegante, de alguna manera.

—¿Este sitio es tuyo?

—¿Tan fácil soy? —contesta Chuck. A lo mejor es que le conoce, o a lo mejor es que es inconfundible. 

—¿Te acuerdas cuando compraste un _speakeasy_ antes de tener edad para beber?

—Yo siempre he tenido edad para beber.

Dan se ríe. Chuck está más suave. Como unos zapatos de cuero, que se ablandan con la edad. Como un buen whisky. Cruza una pierna sobre la otra y se reclina en el sillón, y sigue siendo el señor de todo Nueva York, y el aire a su alrededor es denso y pesado, como si la ciudad orbitara alrededor de él. Le sienta bien, lo lleva con gusto, como todas sus chaquetas estridentes y a medida. Le cae sobre los hombros como si estuviera hecho para él.

—¿Qué tal tu padre? —pregunta, ajustándose los puños de la camisa, y suena genuino, como si realmente le importara.

—Bien —dice Dan—. Mejor.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias por… —empieza, y Chuck le corta con un gesto, como si no tuviera importancia. Como si colar al padre de un antiguo amigo en la lista de espera del mejor oncólogo de Manhattan fuera algo que hacía todos los días, entre el desayuno y su reunión de las diez. 

El camarero llega con su gintonic y con un vaso bajo y pesado con un dedo de whisky para Chuck.

—Así que, Europa —dice.

Dan asiente con la cabeza, dándole un trago a su copa.

—Lisboa.

—Algo así había oído. Nunca he estado.

—Tú lo odiarías —replica Dan, divertido sólo de imaginárselo.

—¿Por qué?

Es difícil de definir, pero es lo contrario a Chuck, que siempre es tan pulido, tan estudiado. Lisboa abraza la decadencia, el abandono, esa especie de encanto de las cosas imperfectas. 

Había necesitado cambiar de aires, irse a un sitio que le hiciera sentir menos gris. Dejó que Serena se quedara con Londres, y él se mudó a un estudio en Chiado, en una calle imposiblemente empinada. Salía a desayunar al bar de enfrente, leía el periódico todas las mañanas, escribía junto a la ventana página tras página en su historia sobre amor y familiaridad y ese momento trágico en el que uno se confundía con la otra.

—No me obligues a explicarlo —dice, porque no sabría cómo hacerlo sin sonar cargante, sin hablar de los adoquines levantados en las calles, de los portugueses que hacen todo lo posible por no dejarse entender, de la manera en la que sale el sol de entre las nubes después de una buena tormenta.

—Se nota que eres escritor, siempre has tenido el don de la palabra —se burla Chuck.

Él pone los ojos en blanco por no mandarle callar, y parece que tienen veinte años otra vez y viven para hacerse rabiar.

—¿Te gusta aquello? —dice, como si fuera difícil de creer—. ¿Más que Nueva York?

—Creo que era el sitio en el que necesitaba estar para escribir la novela —contesta, consciente de que no significa nada, porque no sabe dar una respuesta mejor. No sabe si puede llegar a ser su hogar, o si sólo es un parche temporal. Algunos días se levanta con una nostalgia casi insoportable, del loft y de su padre y de las calles sucias; y otros, los más, le parece imposible ser feliz en cualquier otro lugar que no sea su destartalado apartamento en Lisboa. Ya lo había intentado, en Brooklyn y en Manhattan y en Londres, y no había sabido hacerlo funcionar.

—Me ha gustado tu libro —dice Chuck tras un momento.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te sorprende?

—Me sorprende que te lo hayas leído —confiesa.

—Ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre —responde él, con una mueca irónica.

Dan baja la vista hacia sus manos, hacia el vaso alto de gintonic, a la marca de condensación que deja en el cristal negro de la mesa. 

—Siento no haberte llamado cuando me lo contó Nate —se atreve a decir, finalmente.

—Yo tampoco te llamé. ¿Qué podríamos habernos dicho?

—Podríamos haber montado un club.

—¿Divorciados a los treinta?

—Idiotas que tropiezan siete millones de veces con la misma piedra y piensan que la última, contrato mediante, va a ser la buena.

—Así que ahora eres un cínico.

Dan se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros. A lo mejor lo es. Chuck se moja los labios en su copa para esconder media sonrisa. La ha echado de menos, su sonrisa, que parece malévola hasta cuando es así, tímida y vulnerable. Apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y le mira, y Chuck se lo permite.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

No suena a mentira. Ha pasado más de un año para él, casi dos para Dan. 

—¿Y Henry?

Se le iluminan los ojos, y hay algo tan cálido en ellos, en sus ojos pequeños y casi negros que siempre le parecieron tan inescrutables. 

—Es un cabrón listísimo, Dan. No sabes lo mucho que se parece a su madre.

Lo dice con cariño, con algo como melancolía. Esos restos extraños del amor que quedan después de una ruptura.

—Me imagino. Tiene que ser terrorífico —trata de bromear Dan.

Él sonríe con tristeza.

Chuck siempre había estado convencido de que era el destino, que Blair y él acabarían juntos todas las veces, aunque doliera, aunque no supieran parar de hacerse daño. Y entonces tuvieron un hijo, y se dieron de bruces con la realidad de que él importaba más que ese amor de película, destructivo y devastador.

—Él está mejor ahora. Nos repartimos los fines de semana y las vacaciones, hacemos encajar los viajes de trabajo. No puedes… —dice, y aprieta los labios—. No puedes permitirte acabar odiando a la madre de tu hijo. 

Él asiente con la cabeza, porque no sabe qué otra cosa puede hacer. Es mejor quererse desde lejos que aguantar y guardarse rencor.

Dan a veces la echa de menos, aún. Serena, su risa contagiosa, su pelo rubio sobre la almohada. La adora, porque siempre era eso lo que había hecho, pero no está enamorado de ella, y reconocerlo fue la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida. No quiere pensar qué habría pasado si hubieran tenido hijos. Al final, lo único que les quedó fueron un montón de papeles por firmar, unas cajas con libros, la contraseña de Netflix. Había sido un corte limpio.

—No te voy a dejar cambiar de tema —dice Chuck, como queriendo sacudirse esa sensación de encima—. Estábamos hablando de tu novela.

—Estoy harto de hablar de mi novela. Me paso todo el día hablando de ella. 

—Para eso te has hecho escritor, ¿no?

Dan escribe porque no es capaz de hacer otra cosa, porque es eso o dejar que se enquiste. Sólo sabe escribir de esas verdades feas que le mantienen despierto por las noches. Tortura con ellas a sus personajes y parece redención.

Le da otro trago a su copa para no decirlo en voz alta.

—Me alegro de que te vaya bien —añade Chuck, sin darle importancia—. De joven nunca pensé que fueras muy bueno.

A Dan se le atraganta la ginebra.

—Gracias por tu honestidad. —Él levanta su vaso en un 'no hay de qué'—. Para que quede constancia —dice, porque no puede evitarlo—, me publicaban cosas sin siquiera darme tiempo para corregirlas. No era todo culpa mía.

—Ya. Vale —se ríe Chuck. Tiene una buena risa, inesperada, honesta, desnuda. Hacerle reír siempre le había gustado. Imaginaba que no había mucha gente que supiera cómo hacerlo—. ¿Quieres otra?

Dan mira su copa, en la que no quedan más que los hielos y dos medias lunas de limón. Él apenas ha tocado su whisky.

—No debería.

—No te he preguntado eso. ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

—Nada. —Dormir. Se ha cruzado el Atlántico ayer, y no está seguro de qué hora es, si es de día o de noche. Iba a dormir y a comer gofres con su padre, y a lo mejor ir al MoMA—. Tú ni siquiera estás bebiendo.

—Es un whisky buenísimo, ¿pretendes que me lo tome de un trago?

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Bueno, en los viejos tiempos no me gustaba el sabor del whisky —dice, como si fuera evidente.

—¡Chuck! —contesta él en una carcajada.

—¿Creías que con dieciséis me gustaba el Lagavulin _single malt_ más viejo que yo? —le pregunta, divertido, como si fuera un concepto absurdo.

—¿Y por qué lo bebías?

—Porque era lo que hacía mi padre —dice él, abriendo las manos—. De adolescente tenía dos objetivos, follar y ganarme la aprobación de Bart.

—Un cincuenta por ciento de éxito, no está mal.

Chuck se muerde una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

—Humphrey —murmura, acabándose su copa de un trago—, Europa te ha cambiado.

Piden otra ronda, y luego otra, y Chuck tiene las mejillas coloradas y la boca roja, y menos aguante que la última vez que bebieron juntos, cuando lo hacían a morro de botellas que costaban un par de centenares de dólares.

Chuck es distinto, y no de esa manera obvia que Dan se había imaginado. No es más adulto, porque siempre lo había sido demasiado, aunque bebiera whisky sin gustarle. Chuck llevaba traje y maletín al instituto, iba a reuniones de negocios en su hora de Biología y firmaba contratos multimillonarios durante el recreo. Eso ya lo había pasado, y ahora estaba un poco de vuelta de todo. Había vivido años moviéndose entre dos extremos, el autocontrol enfermizo y la anarquía; y la edad le había enseñado a sentirse cómodo en algún punto intermedio, con el cuello de la camisa abierto y los codos en las rodillas y esa barba cubriéndole la mandíbula. Siempre le han gustado los hombres con barba. Le gusta sentirla contra la yema de su pulgar, escuchar el sonido, como ruido blanco, que hace al rozar su piel.

Está borracho, y Dan es estúpido cuando está borracho. Es estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Chuck es notablemente menos estúpido de lo que era diez años antes. Todas esas cosas que le habían gustado de él entonces siguen allí, su sentido del humor, su honestidad devastadora, el olor especiado de su perfume. Ahora se toma menos en serio. Ahora parece una persona que sabe lo que quiere.

—¿Quieres fumarte un porro? —dice, inclinándose hacia Dan en su sillón.

—Tienes treinta y dos años.

—No estoy sugiriendo que vayamos a meternos seis rayas al baño —dice, y se le escapa la risa—. Vive un poco, Dan.

Le hace un gesto al camarero de antes para que se acerque. Le dice algo al oído, y él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, y en cinco minutos están en el callejón detrás del bar, con un porro recién liado y un mechero prestado. Hace demasiado tiempo que no fuma, porque Dan no sabría ni de dónde sacarlo.

Chuck se apoya en la pared de ladrillo frente a él y lo enciende. Las volutas de humo espeso y dulzón le envuelven, y el olor es tan familiar, a alcohol y a maría y a Chuck, que podría estar de vuelta en aquella suite del hotel Empire, en su sofá naranja, comiendo sándwiches Club de pollo y bebiendo Patrón en vasos de media caña. Hace una década de aquello, y lo recuerda tan claramente que casi lo puede sentir bajo los dedos, el traje de lana de Chuck cuando tiende la mano por el respaldo del sofá. El nacimiento del pelo en su nuca.

—Jesús —dice Chuck, antes de soltar el humo y pasárselo. 

La primera calada le quema hasta los pulmones. La segunda es como algodón. El tiempo se desacelera, sólo unos segundos, sólo lo necesario para que Dan tenga que cerrar los ojos. Aguanta el humo, y cuando lo suelta en un suspiro tembloroso no es más que un rizo pálido en el aire.

Chuck está desdibujado por los bordes, y a él le pesan los brazos cuando se acerca a devolverle el porro. Hacen que parezca más clandestino de lo que tendría que ser, y es ridículo.

Él le mira, le da una calada profunda, se lame los labios antes de soltarla de nuevo. El humo se enreda entre sus dedos. Lo hace elegante, en aquel callejón sucio en una noche demasiado caliente de verano. Se rasca un ojo con el nudillo, y Dan dice, muy despacio:

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos acostábamos juntos?

Chuck sonríe de medio lado con soberbia, y él lo siente clavándose en el centro de su pecho. 

—Sí.

—Fuiste el primero.

—Ya lo sé.

Extiende la mano, pidiéndole el cigarro de vuelta. Chuck lo encaja entre su dedo índice y el corazón, y él se lo lleva a los labios.

—¿El primero de muchos? —le pregunta.

Dan se nota asentir. No tantos, en realidad. Alguno antes de volver con Serena, otros después del divorcio, en Berlín y Milán, rápido y oscuro y sin apenas intercambiar más que un par de frases en densos acentos. Suficientes para saber lo que quería, para saber cómo le gustaba que se lo hicieran. 

Nunca se lo ha contado a nadie, lo de Chuck. Ni a Serena, ni a Vanessa, ni a su psicólogo.

Escribió cien historias sobre ello.

—Creo que voy a irme —dice. Chuck no protesta, como si tuviera sentido.

—¿Te quedas en casa de tu padre? —dice a cambio.

—La editorial me paga un hotel en Union Square. 

—¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

—Voy a ir andando —responde. Le devuelve lo que queda del porro, poco más que filtro y ceniza, y sus manos se rozan un momento, no totalmente sin querer—. Cuando vengas a Lisboa invito yo —amenaza, con un dedo en la solapa de su chaqueta, y echa a andar sin despedirse. 

Hay quince o dieciséis manzanas hasta su hotel, y cuando se mete a la cama está casi sobrio, casi lo suficiente como para avergonzarse.

\------

Le despierta su teléfono.

—Te invito a desayunar —dice la voz de Chuck al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué? —gruñe él, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

—Café y bagels, Humphrey. Tengo que sacar a Monkey, y siempre he sospechado que te echa de menos.

—¿El perro sigue vivo?

—Date una ducha. Te envío la ubicación —dice, antes de colgar. A Dan no se le ocurre desobedecer, porque Chuck suena como si llevara despierto desde las ocho de la mañana, y eso le convierte en algún tipo de autoridad, aparentemente. Él está demasiado cansado para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Se ducha, se bebe las dos botellas de agua del minibar, saca una camiseta arrugada de la maleta y coge un taxi a la Primera Avenida con la 67.

Es un parque pequeño encajonado entre edificios de ladrillo naranja. Hay unos columpios en los que trastean unos niños, un par de filas de bancos y un kiosko de prensa. Chuck está sentado leyendo el Financial Times con Monkey a sus pies, que tiene el mismo aspecto de perro anciano que el día que Dan lo adoptó. Él muerde un palo, y apenas se inmuta cuando Dan se acerca.

—Ey —dice, quitándose las gafas de sol.

Chuck baja su periódico. Tiene mejor aspecto del que tiene derecho a tener una mañana de resaca.

—Hola. Monkey, ¿te acuerdas de Daniel? —le pregunta al perro, como el que presenta a un viejo amigo en una fiesta, sin atisbo de ironía. Él levanta las orejas, mira a Dan un segundo como si tratara de hacer memoria. Es increíble que siga vivo, que Chuck se haya hecho cargo de él tantos años. Se han cuidado bien el uno al otro.

Dan se agacha a su lado, le tiende una mano para que le olfatee, obedece cuando Monkey pide que le rasque detrás de las orejas.

—Es un buen perro —dice Chuck, calladamente.

Dan levanta la mirada hacia él, y desde allí abajo Chuck es insoportablemente humano. Entorna los ojos para mirarles bajo el implacable sol, a su perro y a Dan en cuclillas a sus pies, y se le llena el ceño de arrugas. Y Dan se da cuenta de que Chuck es billonario. Es un billonario que se pone un traje azul petróleo un sábado para leer el Financial Times en el parque con su chucho viejo. Es un billonario de treinta y dos años con pecas pálidas en la nariz.

—Se me prometió café —le recuerda Dan. No pregunta qué hace allí, ni él ni la presión en su pecho.

—Hay un sitio aquí al lado —dice, levantándose—. ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi apartamento? Monkey se cansa.

—Claro.

Le tiende a Dan una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Siempre ha tenido las manos suaves. Solía usar un jabón inglés de azahar, y Dan se pregunta, durante un doloroso instante, si seguirá oliendo como él le recuerda, debajo de su perfume y el almidón de sus camisas y el azahar. Si su piel sabe a lo mismo.

Tiene una hoja de tilo en el hombro de la chaqueta. Él la coge entre la yema de sus dedos y deja que se la lleve el aire.

\------

El apartamento de Park Avenue era todo Blair, pero ese sitio es él, esa torre de libros en la mesita de café, esas fotografías en blanco y negro, monumentales y crudas, que cubren las paredes. La casa está viva. Los suelos relucen y no hay una mota de polvo, pero está llena de vida.

Chuck le hace un gesto hacia la cocina, y él se acerca a dejar la bolsa con el desayuno que han parado a comprar en el deli de la esquina. Monkey bebe agua ruidosamente de su cuenco metálico, y Chuck se quita los zapatos junto a la puerta.

—El café, ¿americano? —le pregunta. Dan asiente.

No puede evitar la tentación de moverse hacia la librería que ocupa toda la pared junto al sofá. Recuerda que leía mucha ciencia ficción, y las novelas de Scott Card, Asimov y Ray Bradbury se mezclan con Paul Auster, William Burroughs, Bret Easton Ellis, algún inesperado Nick Hornby. Y, en orden alfabético, detrás de _Juliet, Naked_ , las obras completas de Daniel Humphrey. Él no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Te compraste el pack de Biblioteca Para Un Hombre Blanco?

—Venían con la casa, son todos de adorno —contesta, sin cambiar el gesto—. Especialmente los tuyos.

—¿Quieres que te firme estos también?

Chuck saca un par de tazas de uno de los armarios de laca blanca de la cocina.

—¿ _Con cariño_? —dice, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí. Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No sé por qué crees que me burlo —replica con hastío—. Me han gustado tus últimas novelas.

—Deja de decir eso —le pide.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me da vergüenza —confiesa entre dientes—. Es como si ahora supieras todos mis secretos.

—Yo y millones de otras personas. 

A Dan se le escapa una risotada.

—Sobrestimas la cantidad de libros que vendo. 

—Ahora al menos aireas tus secretos, y no los míos —dice. 

—Los tuyos ya no me los sé.

Chuck sonríe, pero no contesta. Pulsa un botón en la cafetera y el sonido ensordece todo lo demás.

Siempre hizo buen café. Era una de esas cosas a las que ponía cuidado, en las que se tomaba su tiempo. Siempre le pareció uno de esos pocos momentos en los que era él de verdad, un niño jugando con sus juguetes caros, un perfeccionista. A Dan le sigue gustando que Chuck le haga el café. Le tiende la taza de porcelana blanca de espresso caliente y sedoso, perfectamente amargo, y Dan piensa que eso debe de ser el lujo. Eso, y no el caviar ni los Ferrari ni el casino de Montecarlo.

—Gracias —dice.

—Nada.

A veces quedaban, los cuatro, antes de que Serena y él se fueran de Nueva York. Salían a cenar, o al brunch, o navegar en los Hamptons en verano; todas esas cosas que hacía la clase alta que a él le quedaban tan grandes. Todo era como había sido siempre. Blair era mordaz y endiablada, Serena era burbujeante, Dan hablaba demasiado. Chuck se recostaba en la silla y les observaba, esperaba su momento; como un animal salvaje dejaba que se cansaran, y entonces atacaba. Decía cuatro palabras y era como un mordisco. Siempre era la persona más inteligente de la habitación, y siempre le sorprendía que lo fuera.

Ese es el hombre que se ha leído sus novelas. Páginas y páginas de sus pensamientos más íntimos, sus momentos más vulnerables, todas esas cosas que escribe porque no se atreve a decirlas en voz alta, que le hacen sentir sucio, y mala persona, y débil. Chuck las conoce todas. Puede que sus personajes no sean él, técnicamente, que pueda fingir que todo son licencias poéticas; pero Chuck es demasiado listo para creérselo. 

Dan se apoya en la barra de desayuno, le da otro traguito a su café y le observa, ahí en su hábitat. Todas las líneas rectas, el metal pulido, los toques brillantes de color. Blanco, gris, cromo, y de repente una lámpara fucsia sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Tienes decorador?

—No —contesta Chuck, sacando unos platos para los bagels.

—Serena tenía decoradores.

—Yo tengo buen gusto.

Es un sitio agradable, luminoso y abierto, de techos altísimos, espacioso sin ser desmedido. Es masculino y sobrio, pero está lleno de rincones acogedores. Hay un sillón junto al equipo de música en el que le puede imaginar pasando las tardes, con Monkey a los pies y un disco de _Pixies_. Tiene un dibujo hecho con ceras pegado al frigorífico, y unos coches de juguete en la estantería, y una fotografía de Henry enmarcada en la mesita. Está enorme, casi irreconocible. Hace tanto que no le ve.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya? —le pregunta, acercándose a ver la foto—. ¿Siete?

—Casi ocho.

Se parece muchísimo a él. Tiene las mismas cejas rectas y severas, los mismos ojos pequeños, la misma nariz ancha. Chuck siempre ha tenido una cara que parecía de otro tiempo. Henry es más amable, puede distinguir las facciones suaves de Blair también en él, pero es inconfundiblemente un Bass. A lo mejor es la pajarita. 

Nunca va a dejar de resultarle extraño que Chuck sea el padre de alguien. Cuando piensa en él siempre tienen dieciocho años y beben demasiado y sus vidas parecen un juego. Pero la de Chuck siempre fue en serio, y la suya, en la treintena, aún sigue sin creerse que sea de verdad. 

—No voy a ponerte yo el queso en el bagel —dice, dejando el plato en la encimera—. No soy tu criada.

Y ahí está. Chuck Bass.

\------

Monkey ronca suavemente, con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de Chuck.

—Un Republicano en Nueva York sigue siendo más liberal que un Demócrata en Texas —dice él.

Dan suelta un bufido. En algún momento se han sentado en el sofá, y él se ha descalzado, porque Chuck le ha pedido que no pise su alfombra gris con zapatillas, y se han puesto a discutir. Y eso era algo que hacían, discutir por el simple placer de sacar al otro de quicio. Se les daba increíblemente bien.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—¿A ti qué más te da? —dice Chuck, obcecado—. Ni siquiera vives en este continente.

—Creo que no hay nadie en el planeta al que no le importe a quién elegisteis de presidente.

Dan tiene una pierna doblada bajo el culo, un codo sobre el respaldo del sofá, todo el cuerpo girado hacia Chuck, que le mira con una ceja alzada como si tratara de descifrarle.

—Humphrey, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? 

—No sé si quieres que responda a eso.

—No voté por él. Conozco al tipo, no habría votado por él ni aunque estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dice. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —repite, y esta vez no es una pregunta retórica.

—Eres billonario. 

—Pero heredé mi riqueza, eso me convierte en un billonario ético —replica, como si eso pudiera existir.

—Chuck, nadie debería tener tanto dinero. Nadie debería tener tres mil millones de dólares. Es obsceno.

—Estamos de acuerdo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga? —replica, y Dan necesita un segundo para recuperarse. Antes le costaba más ganar. Antes Chuck le llevaba la contraria por deporte, le gustaba tener razón hasta en cosas en las que no quería tenerla—. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Lo regalo?

—No lo sé.

—Yo pago impuestos en Nueva York. Bass Industries paga impuestos en Nueva York desde que soy el Presidente. Invierto mi dinero en negocios que dan de comer a miles de familias en esta ciudad, que pagan salarios justos y reparten beneficios —dice. Lleva una mano a acariciar a Monkey, a apartarle el flequillo de los ojos, y tarda un segundo en volver a hablar. Cuando lo hace es a media voz, sin levantar la vista—. Mi abuelo era capataz de obra en Jersey, no soy un Waldorf ni un Vanderbilt, no estoy disociado de la realidad. Y tampoco soy mi padre. 

—Ya sé que no lo eres —contesta él.

—¿Haber heredado una cantidad absurda de dinero me hace mala persona?

—No es eso lo que he dicho.

—¿Ser un capitalista empedernido me hace mala persona? —insiste.

—¿Crees que el capitalismo funciona? —dice Dan, con genuina curiosidad. Es un concepto con el que lleva peleándose toda su vida adulta, porque él siempre ha estado a ese otro lado, el que tiene que preocuparse de pagar la hipoteca y el seguro de salud y decenas de miles de dólares de préstamos universitarios, y es inevitable pensar que algo ha fallado—. ¿Crees que te has ganado todo el dinero que tienes? ¿Que has trabajado millones de veces más que una persona que cobra el salario mínimo?

Chuck niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Esa pregunta sólo dejo que me la haga mi psiquiatra —le advierte.

—No sabía que fueras al psiquiatra.

—Desde hace cinco o seis años. Resulta que tenías razón cuando decías que me hacía falta —reconoce, con media sonrisa sarcástica.

—Suelo tenerla.

Chuck se ríe, se encoge de hombros, rasca a Monkey detrás de las orejas. 

No es una mala persona. Es mejor de lo que solía ser, y es diez veces el hombre que fue su padre. Y a lo mejor eso no es suficiente para santificarle, pero es suficiente para Dan. Han sido amigos cuando se lo merecían menos.

—Tengo mucho dinero —dice, tras un momento—, pero no tanto como crees que tengo. Está todo atado en acciones de la empresa y hoteles, y Blair se quedó mucho más de lo que jamás admitirá en público.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu fortuna de nuevo rico? —ironiza Dan—. Qué mal gusto. 

—No teníamos prenupcial, era inútil pelear con ella.

—Ya. Yo no me llevé una mierda en mi divorcio.

—No me sorprende —replica Chuck con resignación—. Tienen el mismo abogado.

\------

Dan tendría que marcharse. Tendría que llamar a esos amigos que la universidad con los que prometió tomarse una cerveza cuando estuviera en la ciudad, y pasar a ver a su hermana, porque hace meses que no se ven cara a cara, y tratar de quedar con Nate.

Chuck tiene media botella de Merlot en la nevera y los menús de cien restaurantes en el cajón de los cubiertos, así que piden sándwiches de pollo frito en pan de brioche, con aceite picante y pepinillos agridulces, y es glorioso. La mesa del comedor está justo ahí, pero comen en el sofá, Dan sentado en la alfombra y Chuck apoyando el plato en el reposabrazos. Hace tiempo que se ha quitado la chaqueta y se ha remangado, perfectamente y sin esfuerzo, las mangas de su camisa malva.

Dan se da cuenta de que nunca le ha visto en vaqueros, y le conoce desde que tenían trece años. 

—¿Siempre llevas traje? ¿Todo el tiempo?

—Mi cuerpo no tiene la forma correcta para llevar jersey —contesta, metiéndose una patata frita en la boca. 

Dan no se deja caer en la provocación. 

—¿No tienes unos pantalones de chándal? —dice—. ¿No tienes una camiseta promocional de una carrera benéfica que uses para dormir?

—¿De dónde sacaría eso?

—No lo sacas de ninguna parte. Un día aparecen en tu armario, de forma misteriosa, y empiezan a formar parte de tu vestuario.

No cae en la provocación, pero le recuerda con veinte años. Recuerda rodear su espalda ancha y sólida con los brazos, sentir el peso caliente de su cuerpo. Recuerda que nunca le importó que no le quedaran bien los jerséis, porque Chuck era mucho más que eso. Chuck mide metro setenta y cinco escaso, y es más grande que nadie que él haya conocido. Chuck es su autoridad, esa presencia que hace que la gente se calle a su paso, esa manera en la que le mira, como si supiera algo de lo que Dan aún no se ha dado cuenta.

—Me gusta llevar traje. Cuando no te los compras en la sección de saldos de Walmart son prendas perfectamente cómodas —dice, haciendo todo lo posible por ofender.

—Los compro en Pink, en Londres —replica.

Sentado en el suelo, con Chuck medio metro más alto que él en el sofá chupándose sal de los dedos, no parece una persona tan inalcanzable. No necesita más que extender una mano para tocarle. Podría dejarse caer contra él, apoyar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. 

Baja la mirada hacia su sándwich a medio comer.

—Cuando llegas a casa del trabajo por la noche —dice, pescando una rodaja de pepinillo—, ¿no tienes unos pantalones de baloncesto tres tallas demasiado grandes con la goma dada de sí que ponerte?

—No. Se los encargaré a mi sastre.

Chuck es gracioso, de esa forma seca que trata de hacer pasar por accidental. Chuck es inteligente, y determinado, y fascinante, y demasiado complicado; y es exasperantemente gracioso.

Se solían hacer reír, en esos brunches de salmón ahumado y mimosas a los que iban los cuatro. Chuck decía algo imposiblemente salido de tono y Dan tenía que esconder la cara detrás de su servilleta para que Blair no le clavara el tacón de sus salones en la espinilla. Ella nunca tuvo sentido del humor. Decía que eran mejores cuando se llevaban mal, y no le faltaba razón.

—Tengo ropa de deporte, ¿sabes? —dice Chuck tras un momento, dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa—. Ahora voy al gimnasio dos veces por semana 

—¿Te la hacen a medida?

—No. Pero la llevo a que me la arreglen, no soy un salvaje —sonríe.

\------

—¿Qué se te ha perdido en Europa? —le dice Chuck desde la terraza, apoyado en la barandilla sobre las azoteas de Manhattan, fumándose un cigarro. Han dejado a medias una película en Netflix, se han terminado la botella de vino y Dan ha robado una manzana del frutero, estéticamente perfecta pero insípida.

—Recuerdo aquel verano en el que te fuiste a París y te cambiaste el nombre —replica desde el umbral de la puerta, limpiándose el jugo de la manzana en los vaqueros, y él suelta el humo por la nariz.

—¿Sólo reconoces el escapismo cuando lo hace otro?

—No es escapismo, Chuck, es una mudanza.

Él arquea las cejas, escéptico.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, quedarte allí para siempre?

—No lo sé, mi etapa en Lisboa a lo mejor ya ha terminado —dice, aunque sabe que la pregunta es retórica, porque Chuck no concibe la vida fuera de esas treinta calles entre la Quinta Avenida y el río—. Pero mi etapa en Nueva York se terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué, porque a Serena se le ocurrió aceptar ese trabajo en Londres? 

—Pensábamos en irnos mucho antes de eso —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Pero puedo seguir mi tour por el Sur de Europa. O me puedo ir a Los Angeles, a ver si vendo los derechos de algún libro. 

—No seas idiota —bufa Chuck, como si Los Angeles fuera un horror inimaginable.

—¿Qué se me ha perdido aquí? ¿Qué hago en Nueva York? —dice. Casi se ríe—. Lo único que me ata aquí es mi padre; la culpabilidad, porque tuvo cáncer y yo no estuve para su tratamiento, porque estaba demasiado ocupado divorciándome y sintiéndome patético al otro lado del planeta. Vine cuatro o cinco veces, y no fui capaz de hacer nada, porque nadie podía hacer nada, y él ya tiene familia, tiene a Lisa y mi habitación ahora es un estudio.

Chuck espera a que acabe, a que se canse de ser dramático. Le da una calada a su cigarro, exhala despacio y le mira como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Dan rueda los ojos.

—No tienes que mudarte a casa de tu padre —dice al fin. Es el ser humano más irritante de la Tierra—. Aún se venden apartamentos, incluso en Brooklyn. 

—¿A ti te gusta esta puta ciudad? —le pregunta, abriendo los brazos como si pudiera abarcarla. Nueva York, con sus ratas y sus turistas y sus recuerdos.

Chuck sonríe de medio lado.

—Tengo un abono de temporada para la filarmónica en el Lincoln Center —dice, apagando su cigarro en el borde del cenicero—. Si tengo tiempo voy andando desde aquí, atravesando el Parque. Es media hora justo al atardecer, y me cruzo con cientos de personas, y a nadie le importa cómo me llamo. —Se gira a mirar la ciudad frente a él, los edificios cuadrados y uniformes, las ventanas como panales de abeja, y Dan se acerca a su lado—. Hay diez tíos en la redacción de un periódico, o cuatro imbéciles que fueron con nosotros al instituto, que creen saber quién soy y con quién me voy a la cama y cuánto dinero he ganado o he perdido este mes; pero al final del día al neoyorquino medio no le importo una mierda, porque hay ochenta billonarios viviendo a diez calles de aquí que hacen más ruido que yo. 

—¿Eso es lo que te gusta —dice Dan, acodándose en la barandilla—, ser un pez gordo en un océano inmenso?

—Me gusta la filarmónica —suspira—, y la ópera, y ver los partidos de los Rangers en el Garden, y que me inviten a visitas privadas al Met. Me gustan las empanadas jamaicanas que hacen en la bodega en frente de Bass Industries, y me gustan los atardeceres en el Parque —dice, y Dan se vuelve hacia él, a mirarle. Chuck tiene la vista clavada en algún lugar más allá de la ciudad, de todos esos edificios que llevan su nombre. Es tan inesperado cuando es honesto—. He estado en muchos sitios, y Nueva York sigue siendo la ciudad más maravillosa del mundo.

—No has estado en Lisboa —le recuerda.

—Ayer me dijiste que la odiaría.

Dan se encoge de hombros.

—Ayer te conocía menos.

\------

Son las siete de la tarde y él sigue allí, en el sofá de Chuck, con los pies encima de la mesa de café. Y está bien. Es una sensación familiar, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron, aunque ahora estén sobrios y tengan el corazón menos obviamente roto que hace una década. Es fácil que se parezca a aquellos días, aunque ellos sean tan distintos.

Los calcetines de Chuck son azules y tienen dibujos de ciervos, o caballos, o algo igual de estúpido. Lleva un rato leyendo algo en su móvil con desinterés, y Dan lleva ese mismo rato observándole, se da cuenta. Su ceño permanentemente fruncido y la precisión milimétrica de su corte de pelo y lo escarpado de sus facciones.

Le ha buscado en todos los hombres.

Todos los aspirantes a Marlon Brando con los que se ha acostado en esos años, todos los personajes torturados y oscuros a los que ha querido chupársela en los baños de un bar; todos eran versiones de Chuck. Todas las mujeres han sido Serena, y todos los hombres han sido él, y ninguno lo ha sido realmente, porque eso es imposible.

Se obliga a apartar los ojos de él.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta.

Él levanta la cabeza, mira su teléfono, mira a Dan.

—Perdona, es una mierda del trabajo —dice, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la tapicería.

—No, no es… —trata de disculparse él—. Es sábado, y llevo aquí todo el día.

—No estás secuestrado, Humphrey.

—No quiero ser una imposición.

Chuck levanta una ceja con desdén.

—Si quisiera que te fueras ya te habría echado de mi casa. No sería la primera vez.

Él resopla.

—¿Sabes que hay monosílabos que puedes utilizar cuando quieres responder a algo afirmativa o negativamente? Están muy bien, son útiles para comunicar tus...

—Dan —le corta, con una sonrisa sardónica—. Lo pillo. Gracias por la clase de economía del lenguaje.

—¿Necesitas terminar con eso? —dice, señalando su móvil.

—Sí —contesta, sencillamente por una vez, y vuelve a ello. A Dan le encantaría poder dejar de mirarle. 

Comienza a teclear, con movimientos rápidos y eficientes, y él se pregunta si será un buen jefe, si toma las decisiones correctas. El Chuck que él conoce nunca ha sido paciente y se exige demasiado a sí mismo, y no puede imaginar que se conforme con la mediocridad de nadie. A lo mejor es un tirano, o un pésimo gestor, o una figura simbólica que sólo conservan a la cabeza porque su nombre está en la fachada del edificio. Dan ni siquiera sabe a qué se dedica un CEO, en realidad, así que es difícil de determinar.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —le pregunta.

—Es el único que he tenido —contesta él, apático—. Está bien, supongo.

—¿Supones?

Chuck chasquea la lengua, suspira. Vuelve a bloquear la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Nunca tuve alternativa —dice, y casi parece una pregunta—. Y creo que se me da bien.

Dan arruga la boca.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Tiene sus momentos, ¿sabes? —dice, con una sonrisa malévola—. Cuando me reuno con la Junta Directiva, que son unos hijos de puta conspiradores, a veces hago que mi secretaria finja que tengo una llamada para poder decirles que me den un minuto, y que se levanten todos y salgan de la sala de reuniones. ¡Quince tíos se levantan para que yo no tenga que hacerlo! —dice, con un entusiasmo retorcido e infantil que le hace brillar los ojos—. Eso es mejor que follar. 

Dan tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle la satisfacción de reírse, porque es algo tan mezquino y tan pequeño, en el gran orden de las cosas, y absolutamente lo que esperaría de Chuck.

—¿Eso era lo que querías ser de niño? —le pregunta.

—¿Un déspota?

—Eso seguro que sí —murmura Dan—. El presidente de una multinacional.

—Creí que ya habíamos establecido que quería ser mi padre —dice, y él se niega a creérselo—. Cuando aún le admiraba.

—Nadie quiere eso. Los niños quieren ser bomberos, o veterinarios, o... Youtubers.

—¿Tú qué querías ser?

—Poeta —dice. Chuck sonríe pequeño, con algo como indulgencia—. Resulta que se me da mejor la narrativa.

Él vuelve a bajar la vista a la pantalla de su teléfono, a ese email que debe de ser importante, si le molestan con él una noche de sábado. Sigue sonriendo de medio lado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. 

—A mí me gustaba tocar el piano —dice al fin, en voz baja—. Nunca fui suficientemente bueno, pero me imaginaba tocando en una banda de jazz. Llevando sombrero, fumando un cigarro detrás de otro.

—¿En 1950?

—Probablemente —se ríe con franqueza, tan sincero que duele en el fondo del pecho.

Dan no sabe ni qué decir. Tiene sentido, de alguna manera. El control y el caos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tocabas —dice.

—Hace tiempo que lo abandoné.

—Pues retómalo. Chuck, no necesitas trabajar un día más en tu vida, tienes un local de jazz, puedes... 

—Tengo varios. Pero es igual, Blair se quedó mi Steinway, de todas maneras —le quita importancia con un gesto—. Quedaba bien en esa esquina del salón, ¿te acuerdas?

Dan se acuerda. Siempre había pensado que era una de esas cosas que hacía la gente demasiado rica para su propio bien, usar pianos de cola como decoración.

—Creo que te puedes permitir uno nuevo.

—No tengo sitio —contesta.

Dan se incorpora de rodillas en el sofá para echarle un vistazo al apartamento a su espalda, al salón amplio y abierto.

—Puedes apartar la mesa del comedor un poco —le dice—. No creo que organices muchas cenas.

—Dan...

—La vida es cruel —le hace callar, antes de que pueda darle otra excusa—, y es monótona, y es demasiado corta. Creo que nos merecemos hacer cosas que nos hagan felices.

Él ni siquiera intenta replicar. Dan le mira y, desde allí, dos palmos por encima de Chuck, obligándole a levantar los ojos hacia él... Joder. Ese también es un buen ángulo.

Es diferente de todas las maneras que importan. Con veinte años, esos momentos en los que era imperfecto y real parecían siempre un accidente, un segundo en el que era capaz de ver bajo su máscara. Todos esos gestos, todas esas frases a media voz, Dan los apretaba contra su pecho, allí donde él siempre había estado abierto en dos como una nuez, y le prometía cuidarlos. Y lo había hecho durante diez años, aunque se había vuelto más desconfiado, más duro, más cínico. Aunque se hubieran dejado de llamar por teléfono y se hubiesen convencido de que sólo había sido una amistad circunstancial porque los dos estaban allí a la vez, igual de solos.

Los recuerda todos. Aún los guarda.

—Qué estamos haciendo —dice, sólo un susurro. No es una pregunta porque no se atreve a hacerla.

—No lo sé —contesta él de todas maneras—. Estoy esperando a que lo decidas.

—¿Yo? —dice, cerrando las manos en el respaldo del sofá. 

Chuck asiente despacio. 

—Es una mala idea, y no quiero que sea mi culpa.

Y eso era más fácil cuando estaban borrachos, si Dan podía fingir que había sido el tequila cuando le metía los dedos torpes entre el pelo y le besaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta. 

—Porque eres el ex marido de la mejor amiga de mi ex mujer, Dan —dice, con un suspiro. Dan. No deja de llamarle Dan.

—Soy un tío al que te follaste antes de ser el marido de nadie.

Chuck sonríe, engreído. Le sienta bien. 

—Creí que éramos amigos —ironiza.

Antes siempre había sido Humphrey. Daniel, a veces, cuando quería hacerle sufrir. Ahora es Dan, y suena bien en sus labios, suena cotidiano y fácil, como si ese fuera el nombre que usa para pensar en él.

—Chuck —dice, y no es lo mismo. Se deja caer otra vez en el sofá, y ahora están más cerca. Sus rodillas casi rozan el muslo de Chuck, sus pantalones azul petróleo. Está a tiempo de irse. Es una mala idea, y está a tiempo de no tenerla—. Crees que, si después de aquella vez —dice—... Si yo no me hubiera acojonado...

No termina la pregunta, pero él la entiende igualmente. Diez años antes, más jóvenes y más estúpidos, le había dejado en su sofá naranja en la suite del Empire; duro, con la camisa desabrochada y con los labios rojos de tanto besarse, porque era demasiado complicado. Porque era una mala idea. 

—Creo que no habría cambiado nada —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo hubiéramos hecho otro par de veces, yo me habría acabado casando con Blair y tú con Serena. 

Había sido inevitable. Chuck nunca había dejado de estar enamorado de Blair, y Dan... Dan se enamoraba tan fácil. 

—Siempre me arrepentí de irme —confiesa a media voz. Es la primera vez que lo pone en palabras, la primera vez que se atreve a siquiera pensarlo—. Creo que me habría gustado que me rompieras el corazón.

—Hubiera dado para un buen libro —dice él. 

Dan sonríe. Nunca supo cómo escribirlo. Lo ha intentado tantas veces y siempre parece vacío, como de mentira. Todas las semanas anteriores que pasaron rozándose por accidente, sentándose demasiado cerca, haciéndose reír. La primera vez que le besó, que fue como caer en una montaña rusa, un vértigo subiéndole desde el fondo del estómago a la coronilla. Y Chuck. Chuck, que siempre imaginó que sería dominante y salvaje, que le trataría con indiferencia, como a uno más en la larga lista de cuerpos que habían pasado por su cama. Chuck, que le besó el pecho y las costillas y la cadera, que le tocó despacio, que le recorrió las mejillas con la yema de su pulgar cuando él decidió que quería chupársela, sin saber cómo hacerlo. 

Fue dominante, porque Dan estaba deseando ser dominado, que le clavara los dedos en la nuca y le empujara contra el colchón y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera; pero también fue paciente y generoso, y gimió con la voz rota, y se corrió tan bonito.

Dan lo ha escrito, y lo ha vuelto a escribir, y nunca le ha hecho justicia.

Le mira y puede ver todos los años que han pasado en las arrugas de su frente, en la suavidad alrededor de sus ojos; y ya no le da tanto miedo. Lo que siempre había pensado que eran miradas de superioridad ahora parecen algo distinto, algo como fascinación. Lo que antes creía desinterés a lo mejor sólo había sido cautela.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —dice Dan, y roza con un dedo la tela de sus pantalones.

—Sí —responde con media sonrisa condescendiente, enarcando las cejas como si fuera tan evidente.

—No estaba seguro.

—No seas mentiroso.

—Eres un hombre muy hermético —replica, y Chuck lleva una mano a su cuello y le besa.

Es como una exhalación que llevara aguantando diez años.

La boca de Chuck es hambrienta, está caliente contra la suya y es indiscutible. Dan sólo puede dejarse caer contra él y dejar que le deshaga. No hay ni un segundo tentativo, o tímido, o inseguro; Chuck siempre besó como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Le aprieta contra su cuerpo y Dan cierra los ojos, roza la lengua de Chuck con su lengua y clava los dedos en su pecho, por encima de la tela de su camisa. Parece lógico, besarle, dejar que le baje las manos por la espalda y le siente a horcajadas en su regazo, tan cerca, con los brazos ceñidos en torno a su cintura como un cepo.

Siempre pareció natural con él, que estaba tan seguro, que lo hacía con tanta autoridad y sin artificios; un asomo de lengua, el roce de unos dientes contra su labio.

Dan se presiona contra Chuck y le siente poniéndose tan duro tan rápido que aún parecen adolescentes. Se besan como si lo fueran. Chuck le araña el cuello con su barba corta y áspera, le deja besos breves junto al lóbulo de su oreja y sobre su nuez y en la barbilla, antes de encontrar su boca otra vez y morderla. A Dan le faltan manos para tocarle. El calor le sube por el pecho como una corriente eléctrica, y puede que gima, sin querer, y puede que Chuck conteste con un quejido grave desde el fondo del pecho; y Dan va a perder el conocimiento si no siente la piel de Chuck contra la suya.

Lleva los dedos a la cintura de sus pantalones, en el estrecho espacio que dejan entre sus cuerpos, y le saca el faldón de la camisa a tirones. Chuck se encoge, se tensa de anticipación, y durante una décima de segundo de claridad, con su boca sobre la de Dan, entreabiertas y compartiendo el aire a jadeos, se dan cuenta de que eso está pasando de verdad. 

Dan mete la mano bajo la camisa y acaricia su piel con los nudillos para sentir el sendero de vello fino y oscuro que le sube por la tripa. Si cierra los ojos aún lo puede ver, aún recuerda su forma, cómo bajaba hacia su polla y trepaba por su pecho, tan distinto del de Dan. Le gustaba observarle, todas esas partes de él que eran tan diferentes a las suyas, todas las que eran iguales.

Consigue separar su boca de la de Chuck, pequeña y redonda, para apoyar la frente en su hombro y mirarles, allí enredados. Sus erecciones abultan la tela de sus pantalones y sólo se oyen sus respiraciones agitadas, el zumbido constante de las ganas bullendo en su estómago. La piel de Chuck podría estar hirviendo. Dan lleva los labios a ese punto justo bajo la esquina de su mandíbula donde desaparece su barba y la prueba un segundo con su lengua, y él ladea la cabeza para darle permiso. Dan le muerde flojito, sólo para sentirle bajo los dientes, para oír ese jadeo que se le escapa, algo frágil y minúsculo entre sus labios. Lo siente entre las costillas y casi puede oír la sangre corriendo a borbotones por sus venas, demasiado rápido. 

La hebilla de su cinturón tintinea cuando empieza a pelearse con él, torpemente y con una sola mano. La otra sigue en su cuello, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse si no le agarra con fuerza. Desabrocha también el botón, y Chuck mete las manos por la trasera de su camiseta y las abre en su espalda, grandes y posesivas, para apretarle más contra su cuerpo. Le besa hambriento, y cuando Dan cuela la mano bajo sus pantalones aún por encima de la tela satinada de su ropa interior y envuelve con ella su erección, casi tiembla.

Es maravillosa esa versión de él que es todo instinto, todo dedos clavándose en su cuerpo flaco y fibroso, atrayéndole hacia su pecho como si pudiera abrir la boca y devorarle. Dan le dejaría. Siente el calor de la polla de Chuck dura bajo su mano y la mantiene ahí un momento, inmóvil, sólo esperando a que diga que sí, a que se lo suplique. Como si eso fuera algo que Chuck supiera hacer. Él en cambio le besa, profundo y sucio, y las manos en su espalda parecen un hierro ardiendo.

Dan usa dos dedos para apartar el elástico y deja que su mano se meta bajo otra capa de tela, en el calor sofocante de su piel. Su polla es ancha y dura, y tiene el tamaño perfecto para su mano cuando la rodea con los dedos uno a uno, terminando con la yema de su pulgar sobre la cabeza carnosa y caliente, brillante de humedad. 

La de Chuck fue la primera; la primera que no fue la suya. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan distinto tocar a otro hombre, el peso de su erección y su forma y la manera en la que se erguía contra su estómago. Nunca se imaginó que tendría que aprender cómo tocarle, que Chuck cubriría la mano de Dan con la suya y le enseñaría cómo hacérselo. 

Dan ha aprendido alguna cosa nueva en esos diez años, pero siempre fue un buen estudiante. Aún recuerda todas esas que le hacían susurrar “Así, Humphrey, así” y arquear la espalda. Comienza a moverse despacio, suave, dibujando círculos con su pulgar. Chuck baja las manos por su espalda y las cuela bajo sus vaqueros, apretadas entre la tela ceñida y su piel. 

—Dan —dice, y él se siente invencible. Le mira, la cabeza de su polla abriéndose paso entre el círculo que forman sus dedos. Chuck le respira en el oído, y cada exhalación se la arranca de la garganta como un quejido. Dan sólo puede pensar en tenerle dentro. Le sube un hormigueo por la tripa, y Chuck le clava los dedos en el culo, y un teléfono suena en algún lugar.

—Joder —masculla Chuck. Se le dispara la cadera, hundiéndose en el espacio apretado en su puño—. Tengo que contestar eso.

—No —dice él.

—Es mi mujer. 

Dan sabe que no tiene derecho a protestar, pero aún así lo intenta, en un quejido bajito con los labios en su sien. Chuck le besa el cuello y la mandíbula antes de maniobrar para quitárselo de encima, y se levanta a coger su móvil.

—Blair —dice, sujetándolo con su hombro mientras se vuelve a abrochar los pantalones que Dan ha necesitado todo el día para atreverse a abrirle—. Sí. No, estaba haciendo cardio —miente entre dientes, y él deja caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

Chuck se acerca a la ventana, sólo a un par de metros de él. Dan aún intuye la voz de Blair al otro lado.

—El martes está bien, sí. No te preocupes, le recojo yo del colegio —sigue Chuck—. Claro, pónmelo.

Carraspea, se gira hacia Dan un instante, mientras ella le pasa el teléfono a su hijo, y le mira como pidiéndole perdón.

—Hola, Príncipe —dice, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana. Está anocheciendo, y su silueta se recorta contra el naranja del sol y las azoteas de Nueva York. Dan se recoloca dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho hoy? ¿Al acuario? ¿Y has visto tiburones?—. Chuck tiene una sonrisa en la voz, algo tierno y frágil que a Dan nadie le ha autorizado a presenciar. Henry parlotea animadamente, casi a gritos, y él sólo puede pensar que está allí, a cinco o seis manzanas, y Chuck no está con él, y que tiene que ser desgarrador—. Me tienes que enseñar las fotos que has hecho a los tiburones cuando nos veamos el martes, ¿vale? Venga, vete a la cama, que es tarde. Mañana te llamo. Buenas noches.

Chuck cuelga, y aún tarda un momento en darse la vuelta de nuevo.

—Perdona.

—No tienes que disculparte —le asegura Dan.

—Henry ha estado en el acuario —dice. Chuck sonríe con algo que en cualquier otro parecería timidez. Está despeinado, y tiene la camisa arrugada y las marcas de sus dientes aún en la piel. Y es el hombre más guapo del mundo, así, cuando no intenta ser ninguna otra cosa. 

Parece tan absurdo que hace un momento estuvieran besándose, que él aún esté duro y pueda sentir el roce de la barba en su mejilla y el calor de Chuck en su mano; y que ahora esté tan lejos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le pregunta Dan otra vez. 

—Vamos a la cama.

\------

El dormitorio es inmenso, sereno y cálido excepto por el gran cuadro sobre el cabecero, hecho de violentas pinceladas negras. Él se sienta en el borde del colchón y el edredón blanco se hunde bajo su peso como si quisiera consumirle.

—¿Pasa mucho esto? —le pregunta, mientras él echa de la habitación a Monkey, que se ha pasado la tarde durmiendo en la alfombra, y cierra la puerta tras él—. ¿Que Blair te llame cuando vas a follarte a alguien?

—No ha sido la primera vez —dice. Apaga todas las luces excepto las lámparas de las mesillas, y es más íntimo de lo que se permitieron ser nunca. Antes siempre fue clandestino pero a plena luz, como si el sol cegador del mediodía fuera a hacerlo menos sucio—. ¿Seguro que quieres hablar de ella? —le dice con retintín, acercándose hasta él en cuatro pasos lentos. 

Dan le toma de la cadera para encajarle en el ángulo entre sus piernas.

—No, estoy bien —contesta, y empieza a tirar de su cinturón de cuero para sacarlo de las trabillas.

Ahora es distinto. Ya no existe esa urgencia, esa especie de angustia que le hormigueaba en los dedos. Ahora quiere tomarse su tiempo con Chuck, porque cuando todo se acabe él volverá a su hotel, y se irá de Nueva York y del continente, y volverá a verle sólo cuando salga en las páginas de cotilleos.

Lleva las manos al cuello de su camisa, a la tela densa y lujosa. Pellizca con dos dedos el primer botón de madreperla en su pecho y lo desabrocha, descubriendo la camiseta interior blanca debajo. Se muerde una sonrisa. Dan había tenido que aprender a desnudarle, diez años antes. A quitarle los gemelos para no dar de sí las mangas, a desanudar una corbata de seda sin estropearla, a pelar todas esas capas de su coraza antes de poder llegar a su piel caliente. Se le había olvidado lo laborioso que era acostarse con hombres elegantes. 

Levanta la mirada hacia él y está tan cerca que podría besarle, pero no lo hace. Abre los siguientes botones uno a uno, bajando sus dedos despacio por su esternón, por su tripa y su cintura. Desliza la camisa por sus brazos y dejan que caiga al suelo como si no costara trescientos dólares. Chuck no protesta, sólo le mira y todo se mueve tan despacio. Él cuela las manos bajo su camiseta y hace el camino opuesto, levantándola por sus costados y ayudándole a sacársela por la cabeza. Y se permite un momento para observarle sin prisa ni vergüenza. 

Está más guapo de lo que le recordaba, más ancho pero más firme, su piel pálida ahora casi dorada por el sol de los Hamptons o de las Antillas. La treintena le sienta bien, pero también a Dan. Ese cuerpo que con veinte años parecía tan desconocido, tan adulto de repente y aún extraño, con treinta y pico es un lugar en el que se siente cómodo, con todos sus defectos y sus imperfecciones, sus esquinas huesudas y su carne blanda. 

—Quítate eso —dice Chuck, y Dan obedece, se deshace de su camiseta y deja que él también le mire. Y le da la risa, porque es probablemente la persona menos atractiva que Chuck se ha llevado nunca a la cama. Él se ha acostado con actrices, con modelos, con gente que salía en ropa interior en _prime time_ , y Dan sólo es un escritorzuelo más interesante que guapo y ni siquiera demasiado interesante; pero Chuck se muerde el labio y respira rápido y _le desea_ ; irradia de su cuerpo como a oleadas, el calor de las ganas. Le mete los dedos entre el pelo y le recorre el cuerpo con los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona como si no estuviera desesperado por tenerle.

Siempre fue divertido con Chuck, de una manera que nunca había imaginado que podía ser el sexo, como nunca ha sido con nadie más, exactamente. Era honesto, sin pretensiones, ridículo a veces. Y era bueno.

Se contiene para no besarle, porque quiere hacerle sufrir un poco más. En cambio lleva los labios al hueco bajo su nuez, hunde la nariz en el pelo oscuro en su pecho, que huele bien, a jabón caro y a eso dulce y profundo a lo que deberían oler los hombres, que se le sube a la cabeza como una droga. Se toma su tiempo descendiendo otra vez por su cuerpo. Deja que su boca descanse un momento junto a un pezón, casi rozándolo, y en la familiar redondez de su estómago, y bajo su ombligo. Chuck vuelve a estar duro. Suspira bajito cuando Dan baja la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—Esto se me da mejor ahora que la última vez que te lo hice —dice, dejándolos caer por sus piernas.

—Eso espero —contesta, pero suena ahogado.

—No seas gilipollas —se ríe, y tira también de sus boxers para liberar su erección, firme y perfecta. Y es difícil imaginar que en algún momento estuvo convencido de ser hetero, porque mira a Chuck; su cuerpo cuadrado y sólido, sus manos posesivas arañándole el nacimiento del pelo con las uñas, su polla, a un palmo de su boca; y no ha querido nada en toda su vida más de lo que quiere eso. Chuck sonríe.

—A mí también se me da mejor —dice, en un susurro.

—¿Sí?

Asiente, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Te lo puedo enseñar luego. —Lleva una mano a la mandíbula de Dan, recorriendo con la yema de su pulgar el asomo de barba bajo su boca—. Si te portas bien.

A Dan el calor le baja por la tripa, denso y apretado. Es tan bueno haciendo eso, desarmándole, recordándole quién es. Aunque esté desnudo, increíblemente duro, con los ojos velados de tanto desearle, Chuck sigue siendo el dueño de todo lo que toca.

Dan abre la boca y atrapa el pulgar de Chuck entre sus labios. Él sonríe, todo con los ojos. 

—Daniel —dice, y suena como admiración. Le recorre el labio con su dedo húmedo de saliva, y Dan asoma la lengua para probar la punta caliente de su polla, sin apartar de él la mirada. Quiere más. Quiere bañarse en esa luz que se le extiende por el cuerpo cuando Chuck le mira. 

Le acerca con una mano en su muslo, la otra en la base de su erección, y le hunde entre sus labios. Chuck cierra los ojos con el ceño arrugado, deja caer la cabeza, hace un sonido delicioso desde el pecho que se le mete hasta los huesos. Le tiene en su lengua y en sus labios, le siente en el fondo de la tripa. Dan quiere ser tan bueno para él. Quiere vivir siempre en esa manera en la que le acaricia el pelo mientras se clava en él despacio, quiere todos sus parpadeos lánguidos, su sabor, la forma en la que se lame los labios rojos cada vez que se encuentran sus ojos. Quiere más, y levanta la vista hacia él, tan grande y tan asombrado cuando se lo traga hasta que tiene la nariz pegada a su piel y le siente hundido en su garganta.

—Joder —murmulla. Dan le saca de su boca, toma aire a tragos, enreda los brazos en torno a su cintura.

Es bueno haciendo eso. Sabe que es bueno, que Chuck le recuerda todo entusiasmo torpe y convicción, pero nunca le ha conocido así. Dan besa su piel con los labios entreabiertos, con una caricia de su lengua dibujando el camino por su polla antes de volver a tragárselo. Cierra los ojos y todo lo demás desaparece; sólo queda la firmeza caliente en su boca, la presión de los dedos en su nuca, la respiración de Chuck tronando en sus oídos. 

Es embriagador tener tanto poder sobre Chuck, que es tan poderoso.

Lo hace despacio, porque quiere romperle poco a poco, quiere verle perder el control, rendido ante él e incoherente. Persigue cada uno de sus quejidos débiles, todos los jadeos que deja de ser capaz de contener los busca más hundidos en su pecho, más desesperados. Sólo cuando es insoportable ya, cuando le necesita tanto que se siente como un cable vivo, vibrando de electricidad, empieza a moverse más rápido, su mano en la polla de Chuck, su boca. Chuck aspira y el aire se le queda en los pulmones, como si se hubiera convertido en cemento. Le baja las manos por la nuca, por los hombros, se encoge a su alrededor y exhala pequeño y febril. 

—Dan —dice, una advertencia temblorosa. 

Su erección se aprieta contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros; está tan duro y tan cachondo, tan borracho de ganas que podría volverse loco. Lleva una mano a presionarse contra su entrepierna y se le escapa un gemido alrededor de la polla de Chuck, desde el centro de la tripa.

—Dan —repite, el pulgar en su pómulo, el resto de dedos clavados en su cuello con fuerza—. Dios —murmura, y él levanta la cabeza, deja que salga de entre sus labios con un sonido húmedo, se seca la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. 

Chuck cae sobre él como un ave de presa, todo lengua y dientes, mordiéndole la boca, hundiéndole las uñas romas en la nuca.

—Arriba —le ordena, y Dan no necesita saber qué quiere, porque ya se está desabrochando los pantalones. Chuck apenas hace un gesto y él se tumba sobre el edredón blanco, moviéndose hacia el centro de la inmensa cama para que pueda tirar de sus vaqueros y quitárselos.

Y está desnudo, tendido ante él; su polla arqueada contra su estómago tan dura que la siente latir, denso y sordo. Aún le nota en sus labios. Chuck le mira desde los pies de la cama y le hace sentir sobrenatural, tres metros de alto, una especie de dios. 

Él se arrodilla entre sus piernas, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta le está tocando. Tiene las manos grandes, los dedos largos, de pianista; y Dan se ríe, ahogado y un poco desquiciado. Es tan buena, la sensación de la piel contra su piel, su cuerpo, el calor que desprende. 

Todo eso es sólo para él.

Chuck abre las manos en sus muslos y se tiende frente a él, le hunde en la suavidad caliente de su boca. Dan jadea. Es estúpido que sea tan bueno, que le mire entre las pestañas y que sonría tan satisfecho y que lo haga tan bien. Le sube las manos por los costados y Dan enreda sus piernas en torno a la espalda de Chuck y sólo quiere tenerle más cerca. Chuck hace un ruidito con la garganta tan desesperado y tan sucio, casi un ronroneo, que Dan podría prenderse fuego. Se tapa la cara con los brazos, porque todo es demasiado de repente, y sólo oye el sonido de su boca en su polla, la sangre en sus tímpanos, sus respiraciones aceleradas. Es increíble que suenen tan bien juntos. Es increíble que se les dé tan bien tocarse.

Chuck murmura a su alrededor, hace ese no-sé-qué con la lengua y Dan gime profundo, se retuerce, coge el edredón a puñados. Nunca ha sido uno de esos que follan estoicos e impasibles, como si le estuviera pasando a otro. Él no se calla, porque nunca se calla, y no puede dejar de decirle lo bien que lo hace, lo guapo que está ahí, en la uve que forman sus piernas, con el rubor bajándole por los hombros. Chuck se ríe, y es arrogante y encantador y Dan no puede aguantar lo mucho que le gusta. Y es Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass tiene la cabeza entre sus muslos y la boca en sus huevos y él está flotando un palmo por encima del colchón. No puede dejar de mirarle. Parece una película. Su lengua está tan caliente, y sus manos le queman al subir por su cuerpo, cuando aprieta uno de sus pezones con la yema de un pulgar, cuando le agarra de la cintura, como si él pudiera pensar en irse a ninguna parte. 

Todo Chuck es para él. Su boca y sus dedos y sus ojos. Mientras estén allí enredados ellos dos son lo único que importa, casi lo único que existe. Es estúpido que sea tan fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—Dan —dice, y le muerde en el interior del muslo—, ¿quieres que te folle?

—Jesús de mi vida —contesta en un quejido—. Sí.

—Hay condones en esa mesilla —dice, señalando a la que Dan tiene detrás. Él se incorpora para cogerlos, de rodillas en la cama, y Chuck le abraza por la espalda, le besa la nuca y los omóplatos. Está duro contra su culo, y le envuelve en su cuerpo tan sólido y tan caliente. Dan gira la cabeza para buscar su boca, y Chuck le sube las manos por el cuello, y él ni siquiera se acuerda de qué está haciendo en ese cajón, entre un millón de bolígrafos y un bote de ibuprofeno y un taco de post-its naranjas, porque Chuck lo consume todo, hasta que encuentra la caja de preservativos y el pequeño tubo de lubricante.

Se los alcanza y Chuck tira de él para dejarles otra vez frente a frente, Dan a horcajadas en su regazo; pero ahora están desnudos, y la luz es suave y pálida, y el pecho de Chuck contra el suyo es insoportable. Siente el movimiento de sus costillas cada vez que respira y la firmeza de su erección apretándose contra él y el calor de sus manos bajándole por la espalda. Se besan con la boca abierta, con abandono. Dan oye la tapa del bote de lubricante al abrirse, pero suena lejísimos, y cuando siente la mano de Chuck bajando por su culo, abriéndose paso para presionar un dedo suave y resbaladizo contra su entrada, le pilla por sorpresa. Chuck le calma con un murmullo, con los labios en el hueco entre sus clavículas, y se hunde en él milímetro a milímetro, desesperantemente lento. Dan se deshace, como si su cuerpo se difuminara por los bordes.

Chuck ciñe una mano en su cadera y le abre con otro dedo, y Dan rodea con los brazos los hombros de Chuck y arquea la espalda para él y gime, incapaz de contenerse. 

—¿Bien? —susurra Chuck. Suena tan hambriento. 

Dan se sienta más profundo sobre él, cambia el ángulo de su cadera y todo su cuerpo es una corriente que le sube por la tripa. Chuck tiene una mano grande abierta en sus riñones, y él cierra los ojos y piensa en ella, en el calor de su pecho contra su pecho, en sus labios acariciándole el cuello. Piensa en eso porque si piensa en sus dedos no va a aguantar un segundo.

—Chuck —contesta. Él se hunde en Dan otra vez, suave y lento. Sus erecciones se rozan entre sus cuerpos, él acuna la cara de Chuck entre sus manos y le besa y le besa y le besa. 

Así, tan cerca, Chuck es distinto. Es _más_ , más de todas esas cosas que le hacen tan fascinante, que siempre le parecieron tan irritantes y tan irresistibles. Le toca como si Dan le perteneciera, como si fuera una obra de arte, frágil y precioso, y él no pudiera esperar a romperlo. Siempre hay algo oscuro bullendo bajo su piel. Tiene los ojos brillantes y se mueve despacio, como a cámara lenta. Se le pega el flequillo a la frente y Dan lo aparta, deja descansar los labios en el nacimiento de su pelo y en su sien, baja las manos por su pecho.

Él le hace la pregunta en silencio, sólo con la mirada. Dan asiente, se muerde los labios, y Chuck cambia sus dedos por la cabeza ancha de su polla. Se le olvida cómo respirar. Cuando entra en él, contenido y cuidadoso, parece tan enorme que le siente en cada átomo de su cuerpo, en el aire en sus pulmones. Todo es distinto, como líquido, y Chuck suspira en su oído y es casi demasiado. Es demasiado bueno. Dan sólo tiene fuerzas para jadear profundo, para besarle, todo lengua y mordiscos; desesperado y un poco animal. 

Chuck se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, y cuando Dan intenta seguirle él le para. Abre una mano en su pecho, caliente sobre su esternón, y con la otra le agarra arriba en el muslo, clavándole las yemas de los dedos en la piel.

—Deja que te vea —dice en voz baja, y Dan se muere. La sangre le sube a la cabeza, la siente roja en sus mejillas y en su cuello, y el corazón le resuena en los oídos como una tormenta. Chuck no parpadea, no aparta de él los ojos. 

Dan necesita un segundo para acostumbrarse a él, a tenerle dentro. Se mueve pequeño, sólo un vaivén de su cadera, y todo su cuerpo tiembla. La boca de Chuck está entreabierta, y su lengua le asoma entre los labios, y Dan sólo quiere hacerle gemir porque lo hace tan bonito, tan grave y tan desesperado cuando le pilla por sorpresa. Tensa los muslos y arquea la espalda y no se permite cerrar los ojos cuando empieza a cabalgarle, porque quiere verle. Quiere ver cómo arruga el ceño y deja caer la cabeza sobre el edredón, cómo sube su nuez por la elegante columna de su garganta cuando traga saliva, cómo se muerde los labios.

Es increíble, todo su cuerpo allí rendido bajo Dan y lo poderoso que es aún así. Chuck le maneja con esa mano posesiva en el centro de su pecho, acariciándole un pezón con el pulgar, y a Dan no se le ocurre resistirse.

A Chuck le gusta tener el control, le gusta darle la opción de desafiarle, y que él decida someterse. Y Dan se somete y obedece y deja que use su cuerpo, y si Chuck lo quiere más rápido él se mueve más rápido, porque no hay nada en su cerebro que no sea Chuck, y lo bien que se siente cuando le tiene clavado en él, tendido entre sus piernas.

Él fue el primero, y siempre ha sido el único que ha sabido hacérselo así. Ningún otro hombre sabe qué necesita cuando pide que le veneren como a un Dios, que le follen como si le odiaran. Sólo Chuck le mira a los ojos y lo entiende, y sonríe con algo que es torcido y es privado, como un secreto que compartieran. Y le folla tan bien.

Dan apoya las manos en su estómago y aumenta el ritmo. Los movimientos de su cadera son largos y redondos, y Chuck gime en un murmullo que le sube desde la base de la columna y hace que se le erice el vello en la nuca. Él lleva una mano a su entrepierna y Chuck le agarra de la muñeca y la aparta sin decir una palabra, sin hacer nada más que mirarle, esperando a ver si se le ocurre llevarle la contraria. A él se le escapa un quejido.

—Tócame —le suplica, porque sabe que eso le gusta. Chuck sonríe y baja la mano despacio por su tripa, le tienta un momento con los dedos bailando en torno a su polla, apenas rozándola. Dan se revuelve y Chuck se ríe, un poco sádico, maravilloso—. Vamos —le pide, ahogado—. No me hagas sufrir.

Él se humedece los labios, sube la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Pero lo haces tan bien —murmura, y le toma en su mano caliente, deja que Dan se hunda en ella con cada venida de sus caderas, que con cada ida vuelva a enterrarle en su cuerpo—. Mírate —dice, tan sorprendido. Pero Dan le está mirando a él, sus ojos pequeños y perversos, sus labios entreabiertos, la solidez de su cuerpo y la forma en la que su piel cede bajo los dedos flacos de Dan cuando los clava en sus costados. Es tan buena, esa sensación de tenerle dentro, de estar tan lleno de él que se siente estallar, que parece que el cuerpo se le queda pequeño.

No va a durar mucho. Los últimos diez años han sido muy largos y ellos son impacientes. Chuck levanta la cadera para buscarle, encuentran esa cadencia en la que se mueven a la vez y en sentidos opuestos; cada embestida es más profunda que la anterior, más dura y mejor. A Dan le queman los muslos. Da igual, Chuck sujeta su cintura y se hunde en él como si pudiera ocupar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, llenarle hasta que Dan sólo fuera una cáscara y todo lo demás fuera Chuck.

—Ven aquí —dice, atrayéndole hacia él con una mano posesiva en su nuca. Cuando se besan es torpe y nervioso, porque sólo quieren sentirse. Están tan cerca. Cada movimiento, cada roce de sus manos y sus bocas amenaza con desbordarles, pero el orgasmo sólo se aprieta más fuerte en su tripa, en cien millones de nudos, y crece, y lo ocupa todo a su alrededor.

Chuck le empuja para tumbarle boca arriba en la cama, entierra a Dan bajo su cuerpo y se clava en él otra vez. Cada golpe de su cadera le roba el aire de los pulmones, y tiene que agarrarse a él, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda. El peso de su pecho le aprieta contra el colchón. Se siente hecho de papel, como si Chuck pudiera arrugarle entre sus brazos. 

—Dan —dice, una plegaria, y lo oye en su voz. No tienen fuerzas para evitarlo más tiempo, es demasiado grande, y Dan se aferra más fuerte a él y dejan que el orgasmo, como un incendio, les consuma.

\------

El sexo es algo extraño. Es pringoso y húmedo, huele a látex y a sudor y a saliva, y se piensan cosas que jamás se dirían en voz alta y se dicen de todas maneras; y es difícil de creer que algo pueda sentirse tan bien.

Pensó que siempre sería así, que acostarse con un hombre siempre era impresionante, asombroso, demoledor. Pero sólo era Chuck. Dan había perseguido ese hormigueo en las palmas de las manos por los cuerpos de todos los chicos que le habían mirado desafiantes a través de algún bar oscuro; y había sido bueno, a veces apenas mediocre, espectacular en alguna ocasión contada, pero nunca habían sido Chuck. Nunca habían hecho temblar los cimientos de su cuerpo. Dan se ríe, se tapa la cara con las manos. 

Aún tiene a Chuck encima, recuperando el aliento, con los labios haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. 

—La hostia —dice, y le siente sonreír. 

No le pregunta si es igual de bueno para él, si es así con todo el mundo o sólo cuando están juntos, ellos dos. A lo mejor es solo Chuck, que es una fuerza de la naturaleza. 

Cuando se empieza a incorporar despacio, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Dan, él le echa de menos inmediatamente. La solidez de su cuerpo, el peso de él presionándole el tórax, ahogándole. No quiere que se levante nunca, pero lo hace y se miran un segundo, y Chuck está guapo así, después de correrse. Tiene los ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloradas y el pelo despeinado. Parece una persona normal, durante un momento, en vez de ese semidiós que se pasea por Manhattan como si no tocara el suelo.

Chuck se humedece los labios, despacio, con la punta de su lengua roja, y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no besarlos.

Chuck y él no se besaban, igual que no se cogían las manos ni se mandaban mensajes de buenas noches. No tenían una relación. Sólo eran amigos que follaban, a veces, y cuando dejaron de hacerlo no necesitaron tener esa conversación, ese no-eres-tú-soy-yo. Dan se marchó un día, y no se vieron en una semana, y jamás volvieron a hablar del tema. A veces era difícil de creer que hubiera pasado realmente, cuando volvieron a sus vidas normales, a lo que parecía lógico. Blair, Serena, cenas en los restaurantes de moda, inauguraciones de hoteles. Chuck y Dan se estrechaban las manos, se daban una palmada en el brazo, nadie pensaba ‘ _he tenido tu polla en mi boca_ ’.

Chuck se deja caer a su lado con un quejido. Están cruzados en medio de la cama inmensa, un pie saliendo por abajo, un brazo colgando del lateral. El edredón está arrugado bajo sus cuerpos, la luz de las mesillas es cálida y confortable, y todo está en silencio. El techo sobre ellos es blanco, altísimo, y les cubre como una manta. Podrían quedarse así, desnudos y apenas rozándose, con el aire acondicionado un poco demasiado frío secándoles el sudor de la piel. 

Podrían hacer eso más a menudo, si Dan no se conociera. 

Chuck se estira como un gato, con un suspiro callado, y cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza. 

Diez años antes, Dan se habría vestido deprisa con los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si temiera que Chuck fuera a arrepentirse si le veía así, con la sobriedad que da un orgasmo. Y Chuck no le pedía que se quedara, porque nunca pedía las cosas. A veces daba una orden que no lo parecía, y terminaban en el sofá de nuevo, viendo acabar la película que habían dejado a medias. Otras no se molestaba en pararle, y Dan se volvía a Brooklyn en metro, guardándose el secreto de lo que acababa de pasar. Y cuando volvían a quedar en la suite con cualquier pretexto los dos fingían que no era para follar, porque no era algo que hacían, sólo era algo que pasaba, siempre por accidente. Era más fácil así, si no tenían que reconocérselo.

El muslo desnudo de Chuck se pega al suyo. Dan le mira, la marca pálida de su bañador, su cadera ancha, su pecho sólido y el pelo oscuro que lo cubre. Chuck se deja mirar, sin pudor. Su polla suave y agotada descansa entre sus piernas. El sexo es extraño, y el cuerpo del hombre es inelegante y un poco ridículo, visto así, fríamente. 

—¿Has estado en la playa?

—Diez días en Turks y Caicos —contesta.

—Estás moreno —dice. Quiere morderle un pezón rosa, quiere meter la cara en el valle que se forma bajo su esternón y respirarle ahí. 

—Ahora tengo un barco.

—Hmm —murmura Dan. Claro que lo tiene—. La crisis de la mediana edad te ha pillado pronto.

Chuck se ríe con un bufido pero no se lo rebate. 

No sabe si es mediana edad o es adolescencia tardía, si hay alguna diferencia cuando se casaron con la misma mujer de la que estaban enamorados con dieciséis años. A lo mejor eso es lo que les ha llevado a la cama, una especie de regresión, la ilusión de que vuelven a ser jóvenes si cometen los mismos errores que cometían diez años antes.

O puede que no haya sido un error, que simplemente ahora tengan derecho a hacer cosas sólo porque les apetece, que no todo en la vida tenga que servir un propósito. Follar sólo por el placer de follar con alguien que saben que lo hace bien. Eso era lo que hacía Chuck, antes de convertirse en un hombre casado y respetable. No le pregunta si es eso lo que sigue haciendo, ahora que está divorciado.

No le pregunta si ha significado algo.

—¿No te da pesadillas esto? —dice en cambio, señalando con la cabeza el cuadro en la pared sobre ellos.

Chuck tarda en contestar un momento, estira el cuello para mirarlo, como si necesitara recordarlo. 

—¿No te gusta? —pregunta—. Lo conseguí hace un par de meses en una subasta, es un _Soulages_.

Es oscuro y agresivo, de un negro profundo, casi azul. Dan no sabe mucho de arte, pero sabe lo suficiente.

—Es el tipo de cuadro que nadie compra para tener en su casa.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué crees que lo he comprado? —dice, apoyándose sobre un codo para girarse hacia Dan.

—Porque es más fácil mover dinero así que en cuentas en Panamá —responde Dan, incorporándose él también—. Porque lo compras por tres, se lo donas a un museo diciendo que vale veinte, y desgrava.

—O a lo mejor sólo me gusta _Soulages_ , y tengo dinero suficiente, y no todo lo que hago es con intenciones deshonestas.

Dan intenta no sonreír. 

—¿Por qué estás empeñado en convencerme de que eres un hombre honesto?

—Ya me he acostado contigo —replica—, no necesito convencerte de nada más.

Tiene un puñado de canas en la barbilla, y es difícil no besarle cuando le mira así, arrogante y familiar, como si aún le conociera.

—Me tengo que ir a casa —dice Dan, por no caer—. Al hotel.

—Ya me imaginaba —contesta.

Se habían conocido a fuerza de años de odiarse, de apretarse las tuercas hasta que el otro estallaba, de encontrar el comentario que fuera a hacer más daño. Con el tiempo se hizo más divertido balancearse en el límite que traspasarlo y acabar a puñetazos. Habían sido amigos porque era lo único que quedaba, porque el odio es inconsciente y ciego y ellos ya se habían visto vulnerables, débiles, desnudos.

Es difícil no quererle sabiendo todos sus secretos, hasta esos que prefiere no reconocerse a sí mismo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dice, y Chuck levanta la vista, como sorprendido—. Iba a parar a comprarme un trozo de pizza.

—¿Dónde?

—En cualquier sitio. 

Él chasquea la lengua.

—Esa es la respuesta incorrecta.

Dan ya se había imaginado que lo sería.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—¿Has probado _Scarr’s_? —dice, levantándose de la cama con decisión—. Tendremos que coger el coche, pero para eso tengo chófer.

—¿Tienes a alguien disponible las veinticuatro horas?

Chuck abre una puerta en su vestidor y saca un batín de lino azul oscuro. 

—Son mis guardaespaldas, y hacen turnos —responde. Se lo pone y lo ata a la cintura descuidadamente—. ¿Dónde he dejado el móvil?

—En el salón —dice. No puede evitar sonreír—. ¿Me dejas que me dé una ducha?

Chuck ha convertido la habitación junto a su dormitorio en un despacho, con un gran escritorio de madera pesada y oscura y estanterías llenas de archivadores. El cuarto de baño es de mármol gris, sólo tan grande como para ser cómodo. Nada es ostentoso, nada es excesivo. Chuck es billonario y vive en un apartamento suficiente para él y su hijo y un modesto despacho; y no hay sitio para su piano. 

Dan, hasta hace dos años, vivía en el mejor edificio de Londres. Tenían cinco dormitorios que no usaban, un salón formal que él jamás pisó y una oficina en la que se sentaba a escribir diez horas al día para arrancarse un par de páginas mediocres, antes de bajar a la cafetería del barrio a beberse tres americanos y sacar un capítulo en una tarde. Todo estaba vacío. Todo eran sofás incómodos llenos de cojines, alfombras importadas, cortinas de lino que se planchaban una vez al mes. Todo estaba estudiado al milímetro para parecer que no lo estaba, que era natural y fácil. Como su matrimonio.

Él se había pasado toda la vida intentando ser suficientemente bueno para Serena y sabiendo que nunca lo conseguiría, que aunque vendiera millones de libros nunca serían bastantes, porque eran de especies distintas. Para Serena el dinero era algo que existía en su cuenta corriente, como el oxígeno en el aire, inagotable y obvio. Nada tenía importancia, los avances que le daban a Dan por sus novelas parecían una cifra simbólica, una gota en el océano de lo que costaba mantener el estilo de vida de Serena; el suyo, por extensión. Las vacaciones, las casas, los regalos de Navidad. Dan nunca era suficiente, a ella nunca le parecía relevante. 

Serena se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo de embajadora de causas solidarias, organizando eventos para recaudar fondos para esto o aquello, nunca nada demasiado definido. La paz, el hambre, los niños en África, algo que sonara urgente y meritorio de atención pero no demasiado deprimente, porque la gente rica no daba dinero si se le hacía sentir culpable. A su lado, el trabajo de Dan parecía inútil. Consumía todo su tiempo y toda su energía, le dejaba vacío por dentro, agotado y frágil, y pagaba poco y tarde. Y Dan nunca había querido nada más. Había suficiente gente en el mundo dispuesta a leerle, y era capaz de vivir de ello, modestamente, y era todo lo que había soñado en su vida. Era escritor profesional, y no había un solo día que no se sintiera pequeño e incapaz al lado de Serena. Nunca había dejado de ser el adolescente inseguro y desesperado por pertenecer a su círculo, donde todo el mundo era interesante y guapo y rico. Era una persona peor con ella. Y ella… Nada de eso había sido nunca su culpa. Serena sólo era demasiado brillante, y todo a su alrededor se decoloraba, se volvía quebradizo y macilento.

Dan ahora vive en un estudio en un tercer piso sin ascensor en Lisboa y su editorial le debe dinero. Y es más complicado, y más solitario, y él es más feliz.

Sale de la ducha y se envuelve en la toalla que Chuck ha sacado del armario para él. Busca _’subasta Soulages’_ en Google y tarda treinta segundos en descubrir que el cuadro sobre la cama vale más que el apartamento de Chuck entero, y tiene que sentarse un momento.

Cuando vuelve al dormitorio a buscar su ropa, Chuck tiene una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se está lavando los dientes frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño. El suyo es más grande, tiene una ducha de cristal y una bañera con las patas metálicas, y en el vapor cuelga el olor dulzón de su jabón de azahar.

—¿No tendrás un cepillo de sobra? —le pregunta, parándose frente al lavabo doble a su lado. Chuck abre el cajón en el mueble de mármol y busca uno entre el montón de tubos de crema y paquetes de bastoncillos y botes de Valium. Hay cosas que no han cambiado con los años.

Se lavan los dientes en silencio, hombro con hombro, tratando de ser discretos cuando se roban miradas en el espejo. No es exactamente doméstico, pero es confortable. Los dos envueltos en gruesas toallas de rizo, con el pelo mojado y la boca llena de espuma y el cuerpo del otro aún en los dedos. Monkey se asoma por la puerta y se deja caer con un suspiro en el suelo fresco a los pies de Chuck.

Es un hombre extraño. A lo mejor todo el mundo lo es, así, recién salido de la ducha, recién follado, y Dan nunca antes se ha quedado suficiente tiempo como para comprobarlo. A lo mejor Chuck sólo es tan extraño como todos los demás. 

Cuando terminan Dan se vuelve a poner su ropa en el dormitorio, mientras Chuck abre un armario y saca unos pantalones azules. Abre otro, al otro lado del vestidor, y recorre con los dedos las mangas de un par de decenas de camisas que parecen recién planchadas, antes de decidirse por una y descolgarla. Es a rayas gruesas, blancas y rosa pálido. Se mira al espejo con ella encima, sin sacarla de la percha, y decide con un gesto que le parece correcto. Le sienta bien, y Dan casi se lo dice, pero piensa en el último momento que su opinión no tiene mucha validez.

Chuck elige unos calzoncillos del cajón en el que los guarda perfectamente doblados, y deja caer la toalla al suelo para ponérselos.

Es curioso ver vestirse a Chuck, que lo hace con tanto cuidado, tan deliberadamente. Es más íntimo, incluso, que verle desnudarse. Están hablando de la pizza en Europa, del par de meses que Dan pasó recorriendo Italia justo después del divorcio.

—Te mandaré el nombre de ese sitio en Nápoles, lo debo de tener guardado —dice distraídamente. Conoce restaurantes en cada rincón del mundo, ha dormido en los mejores hoteles de Brasil a Hong Kong, y Dan sólo puede pensar en la tela subiendo por la curva de su culo, la camisa enmarcándole los hombros, en sus dedos cuando cierran uno a uno los pequeños botones y en cómo deja los dos últimos abiertos, entre los que asoma un suspiro de vello oscuro.

Sólo es un hombre poniéndose una camisa, pero hay algo en ello, como la explicación de un truco de magia. Se abrocha los pantalones y se peina el flequillo con los dedos y de repente es Chuck Bass, donde antes no estaba. Dan tendría que haber estado preparado, pero nunca lo está, siempre le pilla por sorpresa lo imponente que es. 

—¿Listo? —pregunta, y Dan abre los brazos, mostrándole su gran obra maestra.

Él lleva la misma camiseta arrugada de esa mañana y Chuck ha encontrado la manera de presentar otra versión de él, distinta a todos los que ha visto en ese par de días; el Chuck de escapada a media tarde de la oficina o el de local de jazz o el de traje de sábado para bajar al parque. Tiene un vestuario distinto para cada ocasión, como una Barbie. Dan se tiene que morder una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —dice, suspicaz.

—Nada. Estás guapo con esa camisa —confiesa, porque es mejor que la alternativa.

—Me la hizo mi sastre. La tela es importada de Japón.

Hay algo honesto en todo ese artificio, en lo complejo de su idiosincrasia. Ser Chuck Bass requiere un gran esfuerzo y él quiere que se note, que nadie sea capaz de ignorarlo, aunque lo elegante sea fingir que es innato.

—Keith ya está abajo.

Su guardaespaldas es inconfundiblemente un guardaespaldas, alto y ancho y con la mirada rápida. Tiene el coche en la puerta, un sedán negro que pasa desapercibido entre el mar de Ubers en Manhattan, y Chuck y él entran al asiento trasero de cuero beige.

—Usted dirá —se pone en marcha Keith, cortándole el paso a un par de taxistas. Suena más familiar que deferente, y Dan se acuerda con cariño de Arthur, el conductor y el hombre para todo y la única figura paterna que tuvo Chuck en su adolescencia.

—¿Sabes dónde está _Scarr’s_? —le pregunta Chuck por el hueco entre los asientos—. ¿La pizzería?

—¿Alrededor de Canal Street?

—La manzana anterior, pero pasado Chinatown —trata de explicar él—, al este, más allá del puente. ¿Cómo se llama esa calle?

—¿Junto a Seward Park?

—East Broadway —apunta Dan, como si eso fuera a significar algo para Chuck.

—No, por encima de Broadway.

—La estación de metro —aclara—. ¿Es paralela a Canal?

—Perpendicular.

Keith murmulla, como si lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua, y allí siguen, tres hombres de Nueva York tratando de navegar mentalmente el mapa de la isla.

—Deja que lo busque —dice Chuck al fin, y saca el teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

Ha echado eso de menos. Calcular el tiempo en manzanas, las distancias como el espacio entre una avenida y la siguiente, saber siempre, instintivamente, dónde está la boca de metro más cercana. Ha echado de menos Nueva York hasta en las peores cosas, sus taxistas antipáticos y su olor y sus vendedores callejeros de relojes falsos.

La calle resulta ser Orchard, y no lo habría averiguado en su vida. Llegan allí en veinte minutos, peleándose con el tráfico del fin de semana, y cogen sitio en la cola que sale por la puerta. Hay una mezcla de gente del barrio, modernos de Brooklyn de los que Dan fue alguna vez, turistas y curiosos. Chuck le explica en detalle las bondades de la pizza de queso, la vegetal, la porción gruesa y cuadrada que llaman de _la abuela_. 

Cuando llega su turno Dan deja que pida por él, y le tiene que parar cuando lleva la mano a sacar la cartera.

—Por favor —dice, y desentierra un par de billetes arrugados del bolsillo—. Tú has pagado la comida. 

Él se lo permite, aunque sea un gesto tan irrelevante. Cruzan hasta el parque con sus porciones en una caja de cartón, y encuentran un banco en el que sentarse bajo la atenta y discreta mirada del guardaespaldas al otro lado de la calle, que se come su trozo de pepperoni junto al coche.

La pizza en Nueva York es especial. Puede que sólo sea ese sitio, que realmente valga la pena cruzarse Manhattan para cenar en la calle, o que sólo sea la nostalgia de tantas noches diez años antes, volviendo a casa después de demasiado tequila.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —le pregunta, abriendo su lata de Coca-Cola.

—¿Esto? —dice Chuck, señalándose vagamente—. Normalmente me la como en el coche de camino a la oficina.

—Hablaba más en general.

—¿Traer a cenar aquí a gente con la que me acabo de acostar?

Dan asiente, arranca un trozo de queso y se lo mete a la boca.

—Supongo que les llevas a sitios con más glamour —dice.

—Esto me pilla un poco lejos de casa.

No ha contestado a su pregunta. 

Dan procura no prestar mucha atención a los cotilleos, pero a veces es inevitable. Se entera en internet de con quién se ha ido de vacaciones su ex mujer, y de dónde han visto comprando a Blair, y del nuevo corte de pelo de su hermana. A Chuck siempre ha sido más difícil seguirle la pista. Tener guardaespaldas probablemente ayuda a mantener a los paparazzi a raya. 

—¿Y tú? —dice Chuck—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

A Dan se le escapa la risa.

—No. ¿Crees que esto habría pasado si yo estuviera saliendo con alguien? 

Chuck se encoge de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Se ha topado con algunas fotos de Chuck a lo largo de ese último año, en galas y en cenas benéficas y en inauguraciones de exposiciones de arte, a las que siempre ha acudido solo. Eso no significa que no salga con nadie, que no haya una fila de mujeres dando la vuelta a la manzana, pasando por su cama de dos en dos. Ni siquiera Serena, que sólo tardó cuatro meses en echarse un novio de la aristocracia, le llevó a funciones públicas hasta que lo suyo se hizo oficial. Hay un protocolo para todo eso que Dan ni siquiera entendía antes de volverse irrelevante, y ahora no se atreve a descifrar.

—Es complicado —dice Chuck calladamente—, encontrarle la gracia otra vez a todo este juego.

—¿Qué juego?

—El sexo, las relaciones —dice, haciendo comillas en el aire—. Conocer gente. Esperan que aún sea un playboy adolescente con problemas con la coca, o que quiera ser su _sugar daddy_. Todo es un teatro, una representación del cortejo con gente que ha visto demasiado _Succession_ y ni siquiera la ha entendido. 

Dan le mira. Chuck mira hacia el frente, al otro lado de la calle, donde todo el mundo parece tan infinitamente más joven, más despreocupado.

—Antes se me daba mejor acostarme con gente que no me importaba una mierda —añade.

A Dan se le daba peor, pero no se lo dice. Él era un romántico y un iluso, y le gustaba convencerse de que el sexo siempre era por amor, aunque sólo durara ese instante. Se le ha ido pasando con la edad. Ni siquiera con Serena era por amor, al final. Era hacerse compañía.

—¿Aún la quieres? —le pregunta a Chuck—. Antes la has llamado tu mujer.

—Ha sido mi mujer nueve años —contesta él sencillamente. 

No hay una respuesta fácil, y no insiste para que se la dé. Dan sabe que el amor no desaparece, porque la persona que se casó con Serena, enamorado y convencido, sigue en alguna parte de él. Ese Dan nunca va a dejar de quererla, ni el Dan de quince años, la primera vez que la vio en la estación de tren, ni el de veintiséis cuando dejaron toda su vida y se mudaron a Londres. Es todas las personas que alguna vez ha sido. Es el Dan de veinte años al que se le llenaba el estómago de nudos cada vez que Chuck le mandaba un mensaje, cada vez que se miraban en una sala llena de gente y le recordaba desnudo.

Se comen la pizza, dejando que Nueva York se mueva a su alrededor. Chuck se acaba su LaCroix y enciende un cigarro que se fuma despacio. Están llenos y satisfechos y corre algo de brisa, de vez en cuando, que huele al río. Está bien, y Dan se confía, y dice:

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustabas.

Chuck se vuelve hacia él, le estudia un segundo. Dan se obliga a no apartar la mirada.

—Sí que lo sé —dice en voz baja—. He leído tus libros. No eres muy sutil.

—A lo mejor es que tú eres muy egocéntrico.

—No son mutuamente excluyentes —bromea. 

Nunca es Chuck, sólo son trozos de él. Es una mujer mayor que seduce a su protagonista una vez, o su némesis infantil, o el pobre niño rico que acaba muriendo sin redimirse. A veces ni siquiera es un personaje, sólo es una sensación, ese éxtasis privado de lo que está prohibido.

—No me porté muy bien contigo, ¿verdad? —dice. Dan sonríe de medio lado, se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras. Eres Chuck Bass. 

—Y eso me da licencia para ser un cabrón toda mi vida.

—No, pero… Cuando te acuestas con Chuck Bass tienes que gestionar tus expectativas. 

Dan se había permitido pensar cómo sería tener algo de verdad con él, en algunos momentos contados de debilidad. Se había imaginado lo que sentiría si Chuck le mirara de la misma manera que miraba a Blair, con esa devoción, con esa entrega. Él era tan distinto a Serena, a todas las novias que había tenido; Chuck amaba absolutamente y hasta que le destrozaba, y eso era todo lo que Dan había querido.

Se lo había imaginado y durante un segundo, de vez en cuando, había parecido posible. Cuando le abrazaba con fuerza y le atraía contra su cuerpo y le besaba, hundido en él hasta los huesos, y a Dan le estallaba el calor en el estómago; entonces pensaba que sería bueno si se quisieran. Que sabría hacerle feliz.

Se fue justo a tiempo, apenas un segundo demasiado tarde, en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que se iba a enamorar de él. 

No dicen nada más durante un rato, porque todo parece irrelevante. Han dicho suficiente. Han dicho más en un día que en los veinte años que llevan conociéndose, siendo rivales y amigos y amantes. Se han terminado la pizza y es tarde, y Dan no se atreve a moverse.

—Te acerco al hotel —dice Chuck, incontestable, y se vuelven a meter al coche.

Le dan a Keith la dirección de Union Square y se ponen en marcha por las avenidas anchas y coloridas de Nueva York, que de noche relucen como cubiertas de lentejuelas incluso a través de los cristales tintados. Chuck mira por la ventana y Dan mira a Chuck, y por primera vez en diez años la ciudad no parece un sitio del que tenga que salir corriendo.

A lo mejor Nueva York le ha olvidado y él puede volver, puede alquilar un apartamento demasiado caro en Williamsburg y dejar Europa, con su sanidad pública y sus calles ensortijadas y su luz. A lo mejor ya ha hecho suficiente penitencia por todos los pecados de su juventud. A lo mejor él es el único que los recuerda.

—¿Has empezado a escribir el siguiente libro? —pregunta Chuck sin avisar.

—Aún no —dice—. Tengo un par de ideas, ninguna de ellas demasiado buena.

Chuck le mira reclinado contra el asiento de cuero, suave y cansado, tan adulto y tan parecido a ese chico del que casi se enamora una vez. Todo ha cambiado en él imperceptiblemente, sólo lo suficiente como para que sea nuevo, excepto sus ojos. Tan oscuros que parecen completamente negros, así, en la penumbra del coche moviéndose por la Sexta Avenida, sólo iluminado por las farolas y los escaparates.

—¿Quién voy a ser esta vez? —dice. Dan enarca las cejas.

—¿Quién quieres ser?

Chuck sonríe privado y pequeño; cualquiera diría que con timidez, si eso fuera posible.

—Uno de los buenos, por cambiar.

—Yo no escribo sobre hombres buenos. No son muy interesantes.

—Ser interesante está sobrevalorado.

El coche se para, y Dan tarda un momento en levantar la cabeza. Están en su hotel, bajo la entrada lateral, rodeados de taxis llenos de turistas que vuelven del restaurante manido que les ha recomendado el _concierge_. No hay ningún botones que vaya a abrirle, no es ese tipo de hotel, y Dan lleva la mano a la manilla de la puerta y se gira otra vez hacia Chuck y espera a que pase algo, a que haga algo, a que salir del coche sea más fácil.

—Mi tren sale a mediodía, mañana.

—Podemos desayunar —dice Chuck.

**Author's Note:**

> El título del fic está sacado de la canción homónima de DRAMA, [que es perfecta](https://open.spotify.com/track/5mLDJ4iIV36DwTz5uN4lPZ?si=Oj67__kFSKWiX9KWz1eWDA).  
> 
> 
> _When we were young  
>  we were reckless and careless and couldn't get enough  
> Of each other.  
> Oh, when we were young  
> We used to sleep for days  
> Now we got bills to pay  
> And we're barely friends._
> 
> Si queréis decirme cosas, estoy en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tuai) y [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/tuai). Gracias por leer. Aguante Humpass!


End file.
